


Into the Nova: A Collection of Black Clover One-Shots and Drabbles

by LightNova



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suggestive Themes, greyche, modern!AU, yamichar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNova/pseuds/LightNova
Summary: A collection of my one-shots and drabbles from my tumblr! Someone suggested I should also post them here so I decided why not? I hope you guys enjoy reading them! I also bumped the rating up from T to M just to be safe!(Sorry I suck at summaries!)
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Julius Novachrono/Original Female Character(s), Marx Francois/Reader, Patri (Black Clover)/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva
Comments: 36
Kudos: 87





	1. A Night to Forget (Yami x Charlotte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~! So I decided to post some of my one-shots and drabbles from tumblr here i hope that’s ok! This is the first one and I hope you guys like it and I apologize if you don’t!

_‘How did I end up in this situation?’_ Was the first thought that went through Charlotte Roselei’s mind. She had decided to take a much needed break from her girls, now mind you she loves the girls in her squad, but sometimes they could be a bit...much. Normally, Charlotte wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this and yet here she was. She had been to this bar on one other occasion and it was with the other Captains. From what she understood it was where Yami Sukehiro, the Black Bulls captain, liked to frequent. Which was definitely not the reason she decided to stop by. Nope. The thought never even crossed her mind. Charlotte had only decided to come here on a whim, there was certainly no ulterior motive. That’s what she told herself at least.

Charlotte wondered how long it had been since she had last seen Yami. Maybe a month? Maybe longer if she were to guess. A part of her was thankful she hadn’t seen him as she always seemed to make a complete fool out of herself when he was around, but the other part of her, seemed to truly miss him and the way he made her heart race when he looked at her. Charlotte held her drink in between her hands, debating on whether taking a drink would help her relax a bit or if it would only inhibit her reaction if some man tried to make a pass at her or if they were suddenly attacked. Finally coming to the decision that a couple of sips wouldn’t hurt, she took the glass in her hand and took a drink.  
  


Charlotte swore she only had two sips. Two sips! Yet somehow her head was kinda foggy, she felt somewhat sleepy, and warm. Like her face and body was next to a heater. Charlotte shook her head as though it would clear the fog, but all it did was make her dizzy. _‘In this situation, the best course of action would be to go home.’_ She thought with a firm nod and she made her way off the bar stool and towards the tavern door, maybe she would have better luck seeing Yami at a future meeting with the Wizard King. Suddenly, Charlotte ran into some solid force that nearly knocked her over. _‘Good job Charlotte, you’re so wrapped up in thinking about Yami Sukehiro that you forgot to open the door!’_ She berated herself until the door reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. _‘Wait...doors don’t have arms!’_ Charlotte instantly followed the arm to its owner and she felt her heart speed up and her face begin to flush even more.

“ Hey Prickly Princess, you alright?” Came the voice of Yami Sukehiro, the person she had been waiting two hours for. She blinked up at him, she thought for a split second she saw concern in his eyes but decided it was a figment of her drunk imagination. Charlotte pulled her arm out of his grasp and crossed them.

“ I’m fine Yami, I’m just headed back to the head quarters. I’ll see you at the next meeting yes?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight slur in her voice.  
  


“Uh, sure. See you than I guess.” Yami said unsure as he moved away from the door to allow her to leave. She gave him a small nod and walked out the door, but not before slightly tripping over the threshold.  
  


Yami stared after her, was she drunk? Her slightly slurred speech, her glossy eyes, and for sure her flushed face indicated she was. Yami began to walk over to the bar before he stopped, _‘Should I go after her?’_ Yami asked himself. Charlotte was a strong woman, she could handle herself if she needed too, that he was more than sure of. She could take out an entire army if she were inclined to do so, but a small part of him wondered if she would truly be alright, that she wouldn’t somehow trip and fall into the water canal or something. Yami began to chuckle at the image of Charlotte falling into the water and her reaction, and as much as he would be amused to see that he eventually sighed and turned around.

Charlotte couldn’t believe she let the opportunity to talk to Yami slip from her fingers, that was the reason she even went to that stupid tavern! But she was so embarrassed that he saw her like this she felt she had to get out of their immediately. _‘Maybe this is all he and I are meant to be. Nothing more than colleagues.’_ It was a sad thought but it made sense to her, it seemed like the universe was doing everything it could to keep her from confessing to him. _‘Oh well, I didn’t need a man before and I certainly don’t need one now.’_ Charlotte nodded firmly before instantly regretting it, the world began to spin again. Just as she was about to lose her footing, a pair of strong arms grabbed her. Instantly Charlotte whipped around and punched her would be attacker square on the jaw, she wasn’t going to go anywhere without a fight. After her attacker let go, Charlotte moved to her fighting stance, ready for an attack but she was shocked when he stood up straight and she was looking into a pair of familiar grey eyes.

“ Y-Yami?” Charlotte relaxed and looked at him, even in the dim street lantern she could see a black eye forming on his face.  
  


“ That was one hell of a punch princess.” Yami said as he rubbed his sore face, she scoffed.  
  


“ You doubted my strength?” She asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.  
  


“ No, I just never thought I’d be on the receiving end of one of your famous Roselei punches is all.” Charlotte slightly blushed at this and dropped her arms.  
  


“ I’m sorry, I should’ve looked before punching you.” Yami waved her apology away as he walked towards her.  
  


“ It’s fine, c’mon prickly princess, I’ll walk you back to your head quarters.” He walked past her as he said this, Charlotte whipped around to look at him.  
  


“ I don’t need anyone to escort me home.” She told him, although a small voice in her head tried to encourage her to let him escort her home.  
  


“ I know that, you’re one of the strongest people I know. So I believe you can handle yourself but,” Yami turned to look at her. “ I’d feel a lot better knowing you made it there safely myself.” Charlottes face flushed even more at his words, she knew Yami rarely showed people how much he cared for them so she felt truly honored to hear him say that. As she was about to thank him for his concern he continued.  
  


“ Plus the last thing we need is you tripping and falling into some sink hole or something.” Charlotte glared at him and began to walk forward. _‘And here I was thinking he was actually concerned about me!’_ She shook her head, she really needed to stop doing that because the world began spinning again. Charlotte stumbled into Yami and she didn’t think her face could get any more red.

“ How much have you had to drink?” Yami asked while keeping Charlotte steady, she looked up at him as she tried to think.  
  


“Half a glass maybe.” She told him, Yami blinked a couple of times at her.  
  


“Half a glass?” He asked and when she nodded in confirmation he sighed and put her arm around his shoulder and began to help her walk. “ You really are a light weight huh?” He added with a chuckle and all Charlotte could do was glare.  
  


“ I’m sorry not everyone has the same alcohol tolerance as you.” Again Yami chuckled and Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh along with him.  
  


_‘How did I end up in this situation?’_ Was the first thought that went through Charlotte's mind, her arm wrapped around Yami’s shoulder, him helping her walk back to her head quarters, all because she couldn’t hold her liquor. She and Yami had walked in silence for a while, she had been too embarrassed to start a conversation. She hated that Yami saw her like this, saw that she was so weak that she needed help walking, she hated it. She couldn’t even look at him, so she either kept her gaze on the ground or straight ahead.

“ What were you doing at the tavern anyway?” Yami asked her suddenly, Charlotte quickly looked up at him surprised by his question. “ It’s not really a place you frequent.”  
  


“I...” She began, really unsure of how to answer him, in this state her brain couldn’t really come up with a good excuse so she decided to go with the truth. “ I went there to see you.”  
  


“ To see me? What for?” Yami asked curiously, he couldn’t think of a reason as to why the Captain of the Blue Rose knights would want to see him. As Charlotte’s face flushed even more Yami began to wonder if she had actually had more than one drink.  
  


“ I just haven’t seen you in a while and I wanted to see if you were ok.” She told him softly as she looked away again, Yami stopped walking and looked down at her.  
  


“ You know you could’ve come by the hide out at anytime,” He told her “ so I don’t think that’s the only reason you wanted to see me.” Charlotte blinked, sometimes she could truly forget how perceptive he was. She continued to stare at the ground, hoping it would offer her some answers. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had gone to the bar to not only get away from her girls for a bit, but she also wanted to confess her feelings for Yami.  
  


“ Actually,” Charlotte straightened herself up and looked him square in the eyes. “ there was something else.” This was it. She was finally going to tell Yami Sukehiro how she felt.  
  


“ Ok, go ahead than.” Yami gave her his undivided attention and she couldn’t help but feel very nervous as she stared into his grey eyes. She cleared her throat before she began to speak.  
  


“Yami Sukehiro I lo-“ Suddenly, the world began to dim _‘W-what’s going on? No. Nononono. NO! Not know, why’d it have to be right before I told him I loved him?’_ Her voice screamed inside her head as the entire world went dark.

Charlotte Roselei had passed out.  
  


“Hey! Hey Charlotte! Are you ok?” Yami quickly caught her before she could fall, concern etched on his face. When he realized she had only passed out he let out a sigh of relief, he than picked her up and carried her in his arms as he began to walk back to her head quarters. A small chuckle slipped past his lips.  
  


“ Someone really needs to teach you how to hold your liquor better Prickly Princess.”  
  


~~~~~~  
  


The next morning, Charlotte woke up with a pounding headache. She was unable to recall the previous nights events, she knew she had gone to the tavern and had waited for Yami but after that it was all a blur. She looked towards the door as Sol knocked before entering. A wave of relief washed over the young girls face.  
  


“Oh good you’re finally awake Char!” Sol said happily as she hand her Captain a glass of water before sitting down in a chair next to her bed.  
  


“ I told you, call me Captain.” If Charlotte had a gold coin for every time she had to remind Sol of this, she would probably be richer than the King of the Clover Kingdom.  
  


“ Whatever you say Captain Char!” Sol replied cheerfully and all Charlotte could do was sigh as she put her glass on the table next to her bed.  
  


“ Sol, how did I end up back here?” Charlotte noticed the young girls face redden slightly before she answered.  
  


“ U-Um...well.” Sol scratched the back of her head nervously as she recounted the previous night.  
  


As all the memories of the previous night flooded back into Charlotte Roselei’s head when Sol began to explain, the entire Capital could hear the embarrassed scream that came from the Blue Rose Knights head quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s not that good, there was more I wanted to add like a small scene between Sol and Yami but I might make that a small drabble or something. I just feel like I could’ve done better with this. I also think I rushed the ending a bit too. But hopefully you guys maybe enjoyed it! I hope you all have a good day~!


	2. The ‘Boyfriend’ (Yami x Charlotte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU! One-Shot so I hope its ok~!

Charlotte could not believe she agreed to this. Her ex-boyfriend had been texting her begging too see her, even though she had told him she was seeing someone else. The thing was though, Charlotte had lied about the ‘having a boyfriend’ part. She thought it would deter him, not make him want to meet the new man who had ‘claimed her heart’ as he put it! She had tried to get some of her fellow CEO’s to do it, but sadly they were either married or seeing someone. Except for one.  
  


“ Why don’t you ask Yami Sukehiro?” Dorothy Unsworth, the CEO of C.P.C., had told her when she heard Charlotte was asking around for someone to go with her. Charlotte had frowned at her.  
  


“ Yami Sukehiro? As in the CEO of the Black Bull Corporation?” Charlotte asked and Dorothy nodded.  
  


“ Yep that’s the one! If I heard correctly he’s single which means he doesn’t have to worry about making a partner jealous. I’ll tell you what, I’ll give him a call and see if he’ll do it! You two would make a great couple.” And before Charlotte could say a word Dorothy had left the conference room.  
  


Charlotte wouldn’t hear from her for the next three days. A small part of her had hoped Dorothy had forgotten about it, until she called that morning with a shocking announcement.  
  


“ Yami said he’d do it but on one condition.” Dorothy said, sounding somewhat proud of herself. Charlotte couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this. “ You have to buy him dinner afterwards. An expensive dinner.”  
  


So here Charlotte was, in a café waiting for this Yami guy to appear. She had heard of him and his company for a few months now, he was a rising star according to all the magazine articles she had read. But he was also criticized, mostly for how he and his team would act. The articles claimed they were all loud, brash, and very intimidating. Charlotte was not one to believe everything she read or heard, only what she saw with her own two eyes and so far...he was thirty minutes late. Which was not a great first impression. Charlotte sighed and began to pull out her phone to call Dorothy and tell her that he didn’t show when she heard someone speak.  
  


“ You’re Roselei right? Charlotte Roselei?” The speaker asked and when she looked up her heart jumped to her throat, the man was tall, muscular, had short and somewhat messy dark hair, and a beautiful pair of grey eyes. There was no way this could be him, no way!  
  


“ Y-Yes,” she cleared her throat as she realized it had gone dry. “ I’m Charlotte and you’re?”  
  


“ Yami Sukehiro. Sleeping Beauty said you had a job for me and to meet you here.” He explained before gesturing to the seat across from her, only sitting down after she nodded.  
  


“ Sleeping Beauty?” She asked confused before it dawned on her, apparently that was the nickname he had given Dorothy, she did have a tendency to fall asleep during meetings so the nickname was quite appropriate. “ Ah you mean Dorothy, I thought she already explained it to you?”  
  


“ She did. But I wanted to hear it from you myself.” Yami said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  


“ Well, I have an ex boyfriend who keeps trying to get back together. After I told him no he still wouldn’t stop, so I told him I was seeing someone else and he didn’t believe me. So I decided to prove it.” Charlotte explained as she took a sip of her tea, Yami looked at her with a curious gaze. “ What?”  
  


“ The CEO of Blue Rose Inc. doesn’t strike me as the type who needs help taking care of a problem.” Yami explained. “ From what I’ve seen, you’re more than capable of handling this by yourself.”  
  


Charlotte blinked at his statement, when had he seen her _‘take care of a problem’_? She for sure would have remembered seeing him at a work function or at a convention? Seeing the confused look on her face, Yami snorted before leaning forward.

“ It was last summer, at the annual CLOVER party in Osaka. All the subsidiaries were there, including me even though I hadn’t signed with the company yet. I remember you looked completely bored,” he chuckled and Charlotte’s cheeks turned a small shade of pink. “ and some random dude from the P. Orca group tried to flirt with you and, if I remember right, you cut him off at the knees.” Charlotte let out a small laugh at the memory, she hadn’t even raised her voice at him and yet the poor fellow looked like she had. She had only told him that she was already in a relationship and didn’t take kindly to men assuming because she was alone meant she was single.  
  


“ He never assumed again now did he? I say that was a lesson well learned.” Charlotte said as she took another sip of her tea. “ The thing is, I don’t remember seeing you there Yami.” He shrugged a shoulder at this.  
  


“ I tend to stick to the shadows, I prefer to see others than to be seen.” He answered nonchalantly. Charlotte nodded in understanding.  
  


“ You’d rather get to know the real people you’re working with. Instead of the ones the present themselves as.” It actually made sense and Charlotte couldn’t understand why she hadn’t come up with that idea.  
  


“ Exactly. They act one way when they want to butter you up and get you to invest or to form a partnership, and then the minute you turn your back to them.” He trailed off.  
  


“ They put a knife in it.” Charlotte finished for him before taking a sip of her tea. She had been the victim of back stabbing many times, as have many of the women who worked for her, and some of her friends as well. It was a kill or be killed world out there, especially if you were a woman. That’s what made her want to start her own business, one where women were in high level positions, where they were treated and paid equally. Charlotte had been doubted and even laughed at when she had spoken to people about her idea, and yet here she was, in the top 9 companies in the country. _‘Who’s laughing now?’_ She thought to herself with a small smirk. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as Yami spoke.

“ You still never answered my question.” Charlotte blinked, having already forgotten about his question. “ Why did you need me to help you get rid of your ex?” He asked leaning back in his chair again but folding his arms, she could see his muscles flex under his shirt and she felt her face flush. _‘Why does he have to be so good-looking?!’_ A voice screamed in her head before she shook it away.

“ I...” Charlotte trailed off, brows furrowed in thought. Why did she need him? She wasn’t afraid of her ex by any means, she was annoyed by him. They had broken up amicably from what she could recall, so why?  
  


“ It’s ok if you don’t have an answer, sometimes we just do things for the sake of doing.” Charlotte looked up at him in shock, was he giving her an out? “ But hopefully by the time your ex gets here you’ll have an idea.” Nope. He wasn’t giving her an out, only buying her more time to come up with an answer.  
  


——  
  


“ So Mr. Sukehiro, what is it that your company does exactly?” Charlotte asked him after that had sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, her ex was supposed to be there around 6:00 and it was now 5:30. She had decided it would be best if she knew a bit more about the man who was her current ‘boyfriend’.  
  


“ First off; don’t call me Mr. Sukehiro. It makes me sound old. Secondly,” he took a sip of the water he had ordered. “ we do the jobs no one else wants to do. Either they’re dangerous, troublesome, or somewhat illegal.” He shrugged a bit.  
  


“ So essentially you’re doing everyone else’s dirty work.” Charlotte clarified and Yami nodded.  
  


“ We’re a small enough company that no one even notices, unless one of my screw ups makes a big mess of the job. Than I’m the one that has to go behind them and clean up their mess before it draws too much attention.” He sighed and rolled his eyes, apparently that was a common occurence. He looked at her. “ What about you?”  
  


“ Me? Well, my company tends to handle the marketing side of CLOVER. It's actually quite boring, but me and my girls are the best at what we do. We could market snow to a snowman if we wanted.” Charlotte said, she had been very proud of her girls they always worked hard and, on occasion, play hard as well. They got things done even when it seemed impossible, they never took no for an answer, and would prove to the rest of the companies that women could do the same work as men could.  
  


“ Sounds boring if you ask me.” Yami stated and Charlotte glared before folding her arms on the table and leaning forward.  
  


“ I’m sorry not everyone has such an exciting and dangerous job as you. But I enjoy my job and am very proud of the work my girls and I do!” Charlotte stated defensively, he held up a hand in surrender and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with the other.  
  


“ Sheesh calm down Prickly Princess no need to get all upset about it. It’s just not the type of job I’d want.” He muttered before they went silent again. But this time, it was an uncomfortable one.  
  


It would be a while before Yami would decide to break it, he knew he shouldn’t have said that about her work, a lot of people got defensive and were quick to anger if you so much as critiqued their jobs. But he was just being honest, and maybe that was a habit he would have to curve if he was going to be working for CLOVER Industries.  
  


“ Why’d you break up with your boyfriend?” He asked curiously, at the shocked look on Charlotte's face she wasn’t expecting the question. “ I’m supposed to be your boyfriend right? I think that would be something you would tell me.” Charlotte sighed before answering.  
  


“ We drifted apart, according to him. We were changing as people and going in different directions, so he felt it was best that we both moved on and I agreed. It was completely amicable.” She stated before sipping her tea. Yami raised an eye brow as he looked at her curiously.  
  


“ That doesn’t sound like that’s all it was.” Charlotte nodded before looking down and staring at her nearly empty cup of tea.  
  


“ If I’m being completely honest, I think he was jealous.” She tilted her head slighty as she began to think back to their relationship. “ When we started dating I was an intern at a small marketing group, I had tried for years to get promoted in the company and I was always passed up, even when I did the same or more work than some of the men I was passed over for. It became frustrating, so I started my own comapny. At the time he was very supportive and would occasionally help out if I needed it. But as my company grew and became more successful, the more I noticed he began to pull away. I’m not 100% sure that he was jealous and that’s why our relationship ended, but I feel like it was a contributing factor.”  
  


“ Sometimes,” Yami said after he seemed to contemplate what to say for a moment. “ I think guys, not all but a few, have a problem when their girlfriends or wives or partners become more successful than them. It kinda bruises their egos. But there are a lot of guys out there who love strong women and don’t mind being in a relationship with them.” He shrugged as he reached for his bottled water, Charlotte looked up at him  
  


“ Are you one of those guys?” She asked him softly, her face began to turn a shade of pink as she realized what she had asked him. He seemed to be taken aback by the question for a moment, he looked down at the table for a moment before looking back up at her and Charlotte's heart nearly stopped at the sight. Yami’s eyes had softened, they looked warm and even somewhat gentle. Which was the complete opposite of what she had seen the entire two hours they had been sitting there.  
  


“ Yeah, I’d like to think I am.” He stated with a small smirk before finishing his water, Charlotte felt her face heat up even more at the soft tone of his voice. ‘How could he be almost two completely different people at the same time?!’ She thought incredulously before a small chime dragged her out of her thought, it was her phone going off.  
  


“ Ah excuse me.” She told Yami as she grabbed her phone out of her purse, Yami nodded in understanding before pulling out his own. Charlotte’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed.  
  


_“Hey Charlotte, sorry I’m not going to be able to meet you and your boyfriend today! I’m stuck in a business meeting. Raincheck?”_ Was the text she had received and she was immediately annoyed. _‘Seriously?!’_ She sighed before looking up apologetically at Yami.

“ I apologize Yami it looks like I’ve wasted your time,” Yami looked up at her. “ He’s stuck in a meeting and won’t be able to join us I’m afraid.” He shrugged at her before he began to stand.  
  


“ No worries, I didn’t really have anything else planned for today. Although,” Yami turned to look at her. “ you still never answered my question.” Charlotte had secretly hoping he had forgotten about it, she had been trying to think of the answer the entire time they were sitting there. She noticed Yami was staring at her expectantly, she was out of time.  
  


“ I guess, I wanted to show him it was ok to move on. That he needed to find someone who made him happy, maybe I needed to prove that to myself as well.” Charlotte told him softly, it made the most sense and she knew deep in her heart that it was true. She didn’t want him to waste his life thinking that she would suddenly go back to the Charlotte he knew before because he had been away for six months. Yami smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  


“ That’s a lame answer.” He told and instantly she glared at him.  
  


“ I’d like to see what your answer to that question would be!” She said as she crossed her arms, Yami huffed out a small laugh before turning and walking towards the door.  
  


“ Eh I’d probably be able to come up with a good answer if I was given enough time. Anyway, see you around.” Yami gave her a short wave as he opened the door to the café, suddenly he paused, a nice little thought coming to his mind. He turned to face her again and found her digging through her purse for her wallet.  
  


“ Hey Princess,” Charlotte looked up at the door. “ what are your plans for the rest of the evening?” Charlotte frowned in confusion at his question.  
  


“ I don’t have any plans, why?” Yami smirked as he leaned against the open door, he wasn’t quite ready to say good-bye to the blonde haired woman yet.  
  


“ Funny, neither do I. How about we go have a decent meal and you can come up with a better answer.” Charlotte blinked, was he blushing? She couldn’t quite tell from this distance. Charlotte smiled softly, apparently she wasn’t the only one wanting to spend more time together.  
  


“ Sounds like a good idea.” She agreed as she put a tip on the table and stood up. Following Yami out the door she made a mental note to thank Dorothy for introducing her to Yami Sukehiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I’m sorry if it fell apart towards the end ! But this was so much fun to write, I hope you guys liked it too and thanks for reading! I hope you all have a good day~!


	3. The Proposal (Grey x Gauche)

To say Gauche was nervous was an understatement, he was downright terrified, and that was not a normal feeling for Gauche Adlai and it was one he found he did not like. At all. But he knew the cause of this feeling, tonight was the night that would change his life. For better or worse he didn’t know yet, but he knew one thing for sure; this was what he wanted to do. Tonight, he was going to propose to his girlfriend Grey. Gauche had been considering taking this step for a while, he had even gone out and bought a ring for the occasion, but he forgot one major detail. How was he going to propose, Where was he going to propose, and most importantly, When was he going to propose? He had none of this planned out in the beginning. So Gauche did what anyone would do, he would go to the other members of the Black Bulls and get their advice. Well, some of the members.

First, Gauche started with Gordon. He asked the man if he knew of anywhere that was close by that was nice yet private. Gordon seemed in thought for a moment.

“ Actually, there’s a small cliffside nearby, it overlooks one of the most beautiful fields you’ve ever seen. I’ve only ever gone there at night but I think it’s-.” Gauche cut Gordon off.

“ Thanks Gordon you’ve been a big help.” Gauche turned on his heel and went to walk out of the room. But as he did he heard Gordon say softly.

“ Anything for my best friends!”

————

Gauche had managed to answer the where and when but still had to answer how. He didn’t have the faintest of ideas, anything he typically thought of when proposing just didn’t seem right. He couldn’t imagine himself getting down on one knee and being a complete romantic about it like some people, but he didn’t want to be the type to just throw Grey a ring and hope for the best. He wanted to do this right. So he went to the only member of the Black Bulls that was currently married himself.

“ Couldn’t this wait Gauche? I’m probably going to be a while.” Yami shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, Gauce leaned against the wall next to the door.

“ Not really Captain. Its almost nightfall and I could really use the advice,” Gauche scratched the back of his neck nervously as though the captain could see him. “ how...how did you propse to Captain Roselei?” Sukehiro he mentally corrected himself. Gauche sometimes noticed that he would still call the Blue Rose Knights captain by her maiden name instead of her married one.

“ So you’re finally gonna pop the question to Grey huh?” Yami asked, Gauche felt his face heat up slightly and instantly began to, again, scratch the back of his head. For some reason, he nodded in confirmation even though the captain couldn’t see it.

“ Just ask her.” Was Yami’s reply, Gauche looked wide eyed at the bathroom door. “ It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, with Charlotte I just said ‘So, wanna get married?’ And of course, she didn’t really like that approach.” Yami laughed and Gauche could help but let a small chuckle escape his lips, of course their captain would be blunt about it.

“ But after talking about it and explaining why I wanted to marry her, she said yes.” Yami continued softly, probably thinking back on the memory if Gauche were to guess. “ So just ask her, Grey doesn’t really strike me as the type to want a bunch of attention. So something small, simple, and quiet would be your best bet.” The captain finished as he walked out of the bathroom door, drying his hands off with a small towel.

“ You’re right Captain, thanks for the advice.” Yami only nodded his head and began to walk past Gauche, but he stopped and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“ I’m happy for you Gauche.” Yami told him with a small smile. Gauche was taken aback for a moment, he hadn’t really expected the captain to congratulate him or anything. He was so shocked by Yami’s words his brain couldn’t formulate a reply. The Captain patted him on the shoulder once more before walking away.

“ Don’t screw this up!” Yami threw over his shoulder and Gauche smirked, that was the reaction he was expecting.

———

Now here Gauche was, walking up the hill with Grey. Normally she walks beside him, but tonight she was slightly behind him clinging to the back of his shirt. Before they had started dating this would occassionally annoy him, but now he didn’t really mind. Grey was a strong and brave fighter, more than she’d ever give herself credit for, so it warmed his heart a little to think that she wanted him to protect her from some unknown dangers.

“ W-Where are we going Gauche? Isn’t it d-dangerous coming out here this late?” Grey’s voice shook as she asked him this question and her grip on the back of his shirt tightened.

“ You’ll see where we’re going in just a minute. No it’s not dangerous I made sure of that before bringing you out here.” Gauche told her, earlier in the day he had asked Zora to place some trap spells around the area just to keep some of the wild animals away. He felt Grey loosen her grip slightly at his assurance, he hoped she’d feel a little better once they got to the cliffside.

Gauche had to admit, Gordon was right that the cliffside was beautiful. There were trees as far as the eye could see, some as tall as the cliff they were standing on and at the bottom there was a small field with a stream running through the middle. He looked up at the sky and it was so clear you could see the moon and thousands upon thousands of stars. Behind him, Gauche heard a small gasp.

“ Oh Gauche, it’s so beautiful out here!” Grey said her voice full of awe, he looked next to him and saw a smile on her face and a reflection of the moon shining in her eyes. He would make sure to buy Gordon anything he wanted for recommending this place to him. It brought a smile to his girlfriends face, and to Gauche, that meant everything. He walked forward a little bit and turned to look at Grey.

“ I’m glad you like it, I was hoping you would,” Gauche started, suddenly he felt his face get warm and his heart begin to race. This was it, he was going to ask her just like the Captain suggested, if he could get the lump out of his throat first. He was already nervous about asking her to marry him and now he was even  _ more _ nervous to ask her. He already thought Grey was beautiful but she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, with a few fireflies flying around her. Gauche was beginning to think he was having a heart attack with how fast his heart was beating.

“ G-Gauche, can I ask you something?” Grey suddenly asked, causing Gauche to snap out of his thoughts. He nodded for her to continue as he shoved a hand in his pocket, grabbing the ring that was inside and holding onto it.

“ I-I just...was wondering if you’d…” Grey trailed off, her face a bright shade of red, he noticed her hands were clenched into fists at her sides as though she were trying to summon up the courage to finish her sentence. Gauche was about to ask if she was alright when she blurted out.

“ Will you marry me Gauche?”

Gauche blinked a couple of times. What...did she just…? Gauche’s brain couldn’t process the question, it was almost as though someone had flipped the switch and shut his brain off. Grey, his  _ Grey,  _ had just asked him to marry her. Which was what Gauche was about to ask her himself!  _ ‘Why doesn’t anything ever go to plan?’ _ A voice asked exasperatedly in his head, anytime he would try and plan something it would always get messed up by something or someone. But, as Gauche thought more about it, did it really matter who asked whom? Apparently they were both on the same wavelength, so why did it really matter? Grey must’ve been  _ way _ more nervous than Gauche was if she had been carrying that question around all this time! He smiled softly, she was the bravest person he had ever known.

“ G-Gauche please say something!” He blinked again as he heard Grey’s voice tremble, he looked at her again and realized even though her face was hidden behind her hands, it was much redder than it had been earlier and she was trembling slightly. Gauche suddenly felt immense guilt.

He had been silent too long.

Gauche walked up to Grey and gently grabbed her wrists and tried to pry them away from her face. But of course, she wasn’t budging.

“ Grey, please look at me.” He tried to coax her, but again, she did not budge. “ Please! I’m not angry I promise, just look at me for a moment.” He pleaded and eventually it worked. Grey looked up at him and saw a soft smile, which made her face flush even more if that were possible. It was a smile he reserved for her and Marie only.

“ Of course I’ll marry you. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.” Gauche told her softly as he rested his forehead against hers, even though the comment was cheesy as hell, he found that it was actually very true.

“ R-Really? You will?” She asked with a surprised yet very bright and happy smile on her face, when he nodded a small laugh escaped Grey’s lips and she jumped into his arms and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as Gauche held her.

“ I love you Gauche.”

“ And I love you, Grey.”

——-

The next morning, when Gauche showed Grey the ring he had bought for her weeks earlier, he lied and told her he had gone out that morning and bought it. For the rest of their lives Gauche never told her the truth, that he was the one that was going to propose to her that night. Because he wanted her to remember the bravery she showed that night and carry it with her always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I’m sorry this fell apart towards the end! I feel like all my fics do that 😅. But I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if you didn’t. Hope everyone has a good day~!


	4. Pleasant Surprises (Yami x Charlotte)

Charlotte was nervous.  _ Very _ nervous. She was currently on her way to the Black Bulls hideout with a small box in her hands, today was a day she had been somewhat dreading yet at the same time very excited for. It was Valentine’s Day. Today was the day for couples to show their appreciation for each other, which made no sense to her since you’re supposed to show your significant other love and appreciation  _ every day _ . But nonetheless her girls had gone out with their boyfriends and partners to celebrate and give them chocolates and other gifts. Which is exactly what Charlotte was going to do as well. The girls had somehow convinced her that today was  _ the _ day to tell Yami how she felt, and she couldn’t really disagree, it was about time she finally told him.

So after all the girls had left she herself decided to head out and buy chocolates, even though Charlotte wasn’t actually sure if he liked chocolate, so to be on the safe side she also bought a bottle of wine. She was sure he’d at least like one of them. Hopefully. Charlotte looked up as the Black Bulls hideout came into view, her heart beginning to race as she walked closer and closer to the door.

_ ‘What if he doesn’t like either one? What if he isn’t here? What if he  _ rejects  _ my confession?’  _ Charlotte’s mind raced the closer she got, every fiber of her being screaming at her to turn around and run back to her headquarters. But, she pushed all those thoughts away and held her head up high as she stood in front of the door. She was going to confess  _ today _ , otherwise, she never would. With that thought in mind she firmly knocked on the door and waited.

_ ‘That’s strange,’  _ Charlotte suddenly thought with a frown.  _ ‘It’s very quiet.’ _ She listened very carefully and found she was correct, there wasn’t a single sound from inside the base. Which was unusual. Normally the hideout was very loud and rambunctious, a wall or two would have already been broken by the time she had made it to the door. Charlotte smoothed out her blue and white dress before knocking on the door again, but this time much louder. She looked around, the sun was beginning to set, she had left the winery much later than she had anticipated so it was probably around 6 or 7 o’clock in the evening by now. Charlotte let out a small defeated sigh.

_ ‘He must’ve gone out with someone else. I should’ve known better than to come here, how stupid can you be Charlotte!’  _ She scolded herself as she began to turn around and head back home when she suddenly heard the door open.

“ Sorry I was in the can, what’d you wa- oh.” Yami began before realizing it was Charlotte who was knocking. “ Hey there Prickly Princess, what’re you doing all the way out here?” He asked as he leaned against the door frame, she turned around and swallowed the lump in her throat. How was it he was able to make being sexy look so easy?

“ U-Uh...um well,” Charlotte started nervously, she quickly hid the bottle of wine and box of chocolates behind her so Yami wouldn’t see. “ I uh...came here to see you actually.” She finished softly as a soft blush shone on her cheeks and she looked down at her shoes.

“ Ok, did something happen?” He asked her with a small frown. It was very unlike her to just suddenly show up.

“ Oh no nothing happened. Not that I’m aware of anyway.” She said quickly, knowing her luck though, they would suddenly be called away and she would have to hold off confessing to him. Again. “ But I did have something to give you.”

“ Ok what is-.” Yami began to ask when suddenly Charlotte shoved two items into his chest, he blinked and held them. It was a bottle of expensive wine and a box of chocolates. To say he was confused was a bit of an understatement. “ Uh, did one of your girls ask you to deliver these?” He asked, confusion in his voice as well as on his face.

“ N-No of course not! They’re...they’re from me!” Charlotte told him, her face becoming even more red than what it already was. She had her arms crossed and wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“ From you?” Yami repeated as he looked from the items in his hands to her and back again. He had known today was Valentine’s Day because his squad had all gone out to celebrate. But didn’t women usually give these to the guys they were interested in? So why would Charlotte be giving him these? Oh.  _ Oh! _ He blinked as it finally dawned on him.  _ ‘She was trying to confess her feelings for me!’ _

“ W-Well now that I’ve delivered those items, I should be going.” Charlotte suddenly announced as she turned to walk away.

“ Hey Charlotte,” Yami called after her, she turned to look at him. “ Y’know, it’d be a real shame to have to drink this all by myself.”

“ You could always share it with Vanessa or someone else.” Charlotte told him with a shrug, clearly she didn’t get the hint. He rubbed the back of his head a little nervously.

“ I don’t want to drink with Vanessa or anyone else, I want to drink it with you.” He told her a very small blush creeping onto his cheeks, he looked at her long enough to see his statement had surprised her before he looked away again. “ So why don’t you come in and have a glass or two? We can just talk and hang out.” He muttered before suddenly seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. What happened next completely shocked him.

Charlotte had suddenly rushed up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him firmly. Yami was stunned but quickly recovered enough to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back. He took note that her lips were just as soft as rose petals, which didn’t really surprise him that much considering her magic and how much she resembled a rose. Just as suddenly as she had kissed him she pulled away.

“ That sounds like a good idea captain Sukehiro.” Charlotte said with a smile, she pulled the bottle of wine out of his hand and walked past him into the hideout. Yami let out a soft chuckle before turning around and following her inside. This woman was full of surprises and honestly?

He wouldn’t have her any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this I had so much fun writing it! If not I’m sorry I’ll try to do better next time, but thank you for reading and I hope you all have a good day~!


	5. Our What? (Grey x Gauche)

Today started out as just any normal day to Gauche. Luck and Magna were sparring as usual in the hideout, Vanessa was drinking her bottle of wine, Asta was trying to get Noelle and Secre to train with him, Charmy was in the kitchen cooking with her sheep, Henry was off somewhere, and the Captian and Finral were off who knows where. While he, Gordon, and Grey were sitting at a table ignoring the noise behind them. Gauche had just finished painting a figure of Marie and was waiting for it to dry, when he glanced at Grey out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting with her hands over her eyes but her fingers split so she could see out of them, she was watching Luck and Magna as they destroyed the hideout for the millionth time. 

A soft, hidden smile appeared on Gauche’s face as he looked at her, even with her face hidden she still managed to look cute. He felt very lucky to have met her and have her in his life, but he felt even luckier after she had asked him to marry her. Admittedly he had been wanting to ask her first and had it planned out for a while but he just couldn’t figure out how he had wanted to ask her. The night he was about to ask she had just blurted it out as quickly as she could. Gauche had been shocked at first, but had swiftly recovered and had accepted her proposal, he had never told her that he was also going to propose that night, he wanted Grey to be proud of her bravery even if it got him teased endlessly by Magna and Luck when they found out. That was 3 years ago.

“ G-Gauche? Are you ok?” Gauche blinked as he heard his name and noticed Grey had turned her attention to him. “ You’ve been s-staring at me for a while.” She added her voice slightly shaky from her nervousness, he had been so lost in the memories that he forgot he was looking at Grey.

“ Sorry, just got lost in thought.” He apologized quickly before checking to see if his Marie figure was done drying, he didn’t paint them as much as he used too. Mind you, he still loved his little sister, but after he started dating Grey he sort of realized (with Marie’s help of course) that he didn’t need to give her all of his attention all the time, he could let more people into his heart and love them as much as he loved Marie.

“ H-Hey Gauche? Can we g-go to our room for a bit?” Grey asked just as a bolt of Luck’s lightning wizzed right by their table. Gauche whipped around in his chair.

“ Will you two idiots knock it off? If one of your fireballs or lightning bolts hits Grey it’s going to be me you have to deal with!” He threatened before he realized that it might make Luck  _ intentionally _ try to hit Grey just to make Gauche spar with him. “ Yeah let’s get out of here.” He quickly added while grabbing his wife by the hand and half dragging her to their shared room.

———

Once there Gauche couldn’t help but release a small sigh of relief, they were finally away from the craziness that was Luck and Magna, at least for now anyway. Grey walked over and sat on their bed, wringing her hands nervously as they sat in her lap. Gauche had noticed for the past few days she had been more nervous than usual, and that was saying a lot since she seemed to be nervous at least 65% of the time normally. He frowned slightly.

“ Is everything ok Grey? You seem more tense than usual.” He asked and watched her jump slightly at his question, apparently she was lost in thought.

“ I-I’m fine! Just thinking is all.” Grey tried to assure him and yet it did nothing to soothe his unease, whenever she was anxious it would sometimes do the same to him so for both their sakes (mainly hers) he would try to do whatever he could in order to ease or at least leasen her anxiety a bit. He looked down in his hand and noticed he still had his Marie figure in it.  _ ‘I must’ve grabbed it before we left the room.’ _ Gauche assumed as he walked over and put it on a dresser that housed other Marie figures.

“Y’know,” he started as a soft smile appeared on his face. “ I remember when Marie was a baby just like it was yesterday, she was so cute, so tiny. I sometimes forget how much she’s actually grown up and how she doesn’t really need me anymore.” He added as he looked over the figurines. It was true, it was like Gauche had blinked and suddenly Marie was turning into a young woman. It was bittersweet. Soon she would start dating, possibly get married, and maybe even have kids...the thought of this really tugged at his heart.

“ That’s not true Gauche,” Grey said as she suddenly stood up from the bed. “ No matter how much older Marie gets she’ll  _ always _ need her older brother. Besides, it’s not just her that needs you. The squad needs you,  _ I  _ need you, and…” She trailed off suddenly, Gauche turned to look at her, she was wringing her hands again and her face had turned a bright shade of red.

“ ‘And’ what?” He asked curiously, it was almost like the night she had proposed. It was like she was trying to muster up the courage to just say it.

“ And…our baby will need you too!” Grey told him softly yet with a somewhat determined sounding voice, she had stopped wringing her hands but held them tightly to her chest, her eyes were shut tight even though she was already looking down at the ground.

“ Our what?” Gauche asked, his voice suddenly going dry. Did she just say… _ ’our baby’ _ ? He blinked and shook his head a bit as though he were trying to get something out of his ears. He wasn’t sure if he had heard her right, he believed he did, but he just wanted to make sure.

“ I-I-I said, our  _ baby _ .” Grey repeated a little louder this time, she still had her eyes shut tightly and it appeared she wouldn’t open them anytime soon. Gauche swallowed a lump in his throat at the confirmation,  _ ‘So that means...I’m going to be a  _ father?’ He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. His family was growing. Suddenly a small image of a child appeared in his mind, a perfect mix of both him and Grey. Of course it had her beautiful smile, maybe even her shyness, and that was completely fine by him. Gauche walked up to Grey and pulled her into his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug, though not too tight. It seemed to surprise her as he heard a small gasp.

“ G-Gauche?” Grey squeaked out before relaxing into the hug and placing her hands onto his chest. Gauche was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn’t think of another way to express it other than just to hold her in his arms.

“ S-So...you’re not angry with me?” Grey asked shyly as she pulled away to look at him, Gauche looked at her with a frown.

“ Why would I be angry with you?” He was genuinely curious and she looked away from him.

“ B-Because when I went to the doctors...I heard a couple of women talking and they were saying how sometimes men get angry when they’re w-wives or girlfriends tell them that and...it…” Grey trailed off as her face turned an even brighter shade of red.

“ It scared you.” Gauche concluded and when she nodded he pulled her closer to him once again.

“ I promise,” he whispered softly into the crook of her neck. “ I will protect you both until I breath my final breath. I will make sure you’re both happy, healthy, and never have to want for anything ever. If I ever fail to make good on any of my promises I’ll do whatever I have too in order to make it right.” He promised before placing a soft kiss to her neck and then pulling away in order to place a tender kiss on her lips, which she reciprocated.

“ Wait until I tell Marie, she’s going to be so excited about being an aunt.” Gauche said after he pulled away, Grey giggled and nodded firmly before adding.

“ And the others too! They’re going to be extra excited!” Gauche groaned at the reminder. That was  _ not  _ a conversation he was excited about having. But seeing at how happy and excited Grey was to tell the other Black Bulls, he was more than willing to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually happy with how I ended this fic for a change hehe! But I hope you guy’s enjoyed it and I’m sorry it it’s not very good! Hopefully everyone has a good day~!


	6. Dance With Me (Yami x Charlotte)

If Charlotte Roselei could be anywhere else in the world right now, she would be. She was currently at a Valentine’s Day party that her friend and fellow captain Dorothy Unsworth was throwing and she was a mixture of irritated and annoyed. She had literally been proposed to by four different men, from four different squads and no matter how many times she refused and told them to leave her sight they kept coming. What was it about this day that made everyone feel so in love? Honestly, it was just a normal day. Charlotte never really celebrated the holiday and did really see a point to it. She was currently walking around the ballroom when another man, this time from the Green Mantis, approached her.  _ ‘Here we go again.’ _ She thought exasperatedly as the man came up to her, somewhat nervous looking, his face was as red as the Crimson Lions robes.

“ M-Ms. Roselei-.” He started before Charlotte cut him off.

“ That’s  _ Captain _ Roselei.” The man’s face turned even more red at his blunder.

“ Right! S-Sorry,  _ Captain _ Roseli. I just wanted to ask you something,” the young man cleared his throat before kneeling down and pulling out a bouquet of flowers, although Charlotte had no idea where they came from and she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.

“ C-Captain Roselei, will you mar-.” She cut him off again this time her annoyance clear in her tone.

“ What is it with all of you?” Her eyes cold as she stared at the nervous man. “ Why can’t any of you see I’m not interested in getting married at this time? If I've turned down  _ four _ marriage proposals, what makes you think that I’d accept yours?” Her tone was harsh, icy, and 100% laced in annoyance. The young man's face paled considerably and the entire room was staring at them, Charlotte’s face turned a small shade of pink before she hurried out of the ballroom and walked onto the balcony. The cool air felt good on her warm face, she walked over to the railing and leant on it.

“ Geez Princess, you really cut him off at the knees didn’t you?” Came a gruff voice behind her, she jumped and turned to look at Yami Sukehiro, who was leaning against the stone wall smoking a cigarette. She blinked and let out a small sigh of relief.

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there Yami,” she told him before crossing her arms. “ I hadn’t meant to be so harsh with him, I’ll have to go apologize to him later.” She added with a sigh before Yami nodded and came up to her.

“ Let the kid lick his wounds a little bit before you do.” He told her before putting out his cigarette as he came to stand beside her. Charlotte looked him up and down, he was still wearing his usual white tank top and brown pants, she couldn’t suppress a small laugh.

“ You couldn’t have at least  _ tried _ to look nice for this party?” She asked as he turned to face her, a small smirk on his face.

“ Nah suits aren’t really my thing,” Yami said as he scratched the back of his head. “ if a fight were to break out it’d really hinder my movements y’know? So I figured it’d be better if I just came in my normal clothes.” He added with a shrug, Charlotte couldn’t help but frown.

“ Why did you come here anyway? I didn’t think this would really be your scene?” She asked with a slight teasing sound in her voice, Yami chuckled a bit before leaning his arms on the balcony railing.

“ Honestly? To get away from my squad for a few hours. Plus there’s free food and free booze so.” He shrugged as though it were the most simple answer, Charlotte laughed.

“ Of course you’d come to a party just for free food.” She shook her head before leaning against the rail herself.

“ Well, that’s not the  _ only _ reason I came here.” He told her suddenly, Charlotte quickly looked at him and noticed Yami was staring at her. She quickly turned away as her face began to turn a bright shade of red.  _ ‘D-Did he really say that?! No. You were just hearing things Charlotte, you must’ve heard him wrong!’ _ She told herself before they both went quiet for a few minutes.

As they sat in silence Charlotte could hear the music from inside the ballroom, it was soft, but she could still make out the lovely melody as it floated through the double doors to outside where she and Yami were standing. She couldn’t look at him, too afraid that he was still staring at her, he  _ had _ to have misspoke. Right? There was  _ no way _ he said that. She hadn’t noticed she was softly moving her fingers to the sound of the music, but Yami had and he was struck with an idea.

“ Hey Princess, do you want to dance?” He suddenly asked, causing Charlotte to turn and look at him again, a small blush still on her face.

“ W-What?” She  _ had _ to be mishearing him once again, was there something possibly wrong with her hearing? She would have to go see Owen about it in the morning.

“ I asked if you wanted to dance with me?” He asked her again, this time standing up straight and turning to look at her, with a hand held out to take hers. She blinked at him with surprise still on her face.

“ B-But, you don’t really strike me as the type who dances.” She said, the shock on her face also spreading to her voice. Yami smirked at her and shrugged.

“ I’m not. But this is one of your favorite songs, so I thought maybe you’d like to dance.” He told her, his hand still outstretched. So she  _ hadn’t _ misheard him the first time! Charlotte's face blushed even more before she simply nodded and took his hand. They moved to the center of the balcony, her hand holding his, her other hand was placed on his shoulder while his was placed on her waist. Luckily for them the song was slow so they didn’t really have to do any special choreography, the two Captains just swayed back and forth, neither really knowing what they were doing.

Charlotte had to admit she was pleasantly surprised that  _ Yami _ of all people had asked her to dance. She didn’t even know if he  _ knew _ how to dance! Charlotte had never seen this side of him before, this softer and somewhat kinder side, it was a nice change. She noticed how close they were and quickly looked down at their feet, she didn’t want him to see her face get red again.  _ ‘Why  _ does _ he have this affect on me? He’s the only man I’ve ever known who could make me act like this.’  _ She thought, ever since he had freed her from her curse many years ago she had been nervous and somewhat shy around the Black Bulls Captain.  _ ‘Maybe, what I’m feeling is-.’ _ Before she could finish that thought she looked up and her heart stopped.

_ ‘That look! He had that look in his eyes earlier!’ _ Yami had a warm, soft look in his eyes. It was the complete  _ opposite _ of what he usually looked like, it made him look even more handsome than what he already was. It took her breath away.  _ ‘W-wait a second, is he moving closer?!’ _ Charlotte noticed his face was steadily inching closer to hers, and she was doing the same.  _ ‘N-No, wait a minute! Hang on Charlotte! Not here, not with all those people inside! Not with members of your squad watching!’ _ That single thought snapped her out of the daze that she was in, she placed a gentle hand on his chest to stop his movements.

“ S-Sorry, I thought-.” Yami tried to apologize before Charlotte stepped out of his embrace and quickly cut him off.

“ It’s not your fault Yami,” she quickly said as she wrapped her arms around herself. “ it's just that it's getting late and I need to get back to my squad. So I should go apologize to that young man.” She looked away and quickly walked towards the doors to go back inside.

“ Hey Princess,” Yami called after her, she stopped to turn toward him and she noticed that carefree smirk plastered on his face once again. “ you’re a great dance partner.” She couldn’t stop the small laugh or smile from appearing on her face.

“ You’re not so bad yourself. I’ll see you around Yami.” Charlotte said before turning and walking back inside to apologize to the young man.

“ See ya around, Prickly Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s not very good! I’m having a hard day mentally so I apologize if that bled over to my fic ! I’m hoping to write for more ships soon. But I hope you guys enjoyed this and I apologize if you didn’t, thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day~!


	7. A Promise (Zora x Nebra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a friend on tumblr I hope you guys like it~!

Nebra rushed to the infirmary, she had been told by one of the Silver Eagles that the Black Bulls had just gotten back from a mission and one of them was injured. Her heart had stopped, instantly fearing the worst had happened to either Noelle or Zora, her boyfriend, but her face did not betray what she was feeling. She had thanked the Silver Eagle member and calmly walked out of their headquarters, once she knew she was out of anyone's sight she instantly began running toward the infirmary. Hoping their injuries weren’t life threatening.

Once Nebra got to the infirmary she stopped running and tried to walk as quickly, yet calmly, as she could. Trying to keep her face neutral as not to betray how worried she actually was about her little sister and her boyfriend. She saw one of Owens' assistants walk down the hall and she quickly stopped him.

“ You! Where are the Black Bulls being treated?” She demanded with a serious look on her face, the young boy jumped and looked around nervously.

“ U-Um down the hall first door on your right!” He said quickly before rushing in the opposite direction of Nebra, she rolled her eyes before following the young man's directions. After she rounded the corner she could hear multiple voices on the other side, and one of them she was more than happy to hear.

“ I said I’m fine, how many times do I have to tell you idiots that?! Sheesh!” Zora shouted very unhappily, Nebra opened the door and saw a couple of doctors trying to heal what appeared to be a burn on his left shoulder. Nebra let out a sigh of relief before looking at the doctors sternly.

“ Leave us. Now.” She demanded coldly, the doctors nodded and walked out closing the door behind them, she could see Zora smirk as he turned slightly toward her.

“ Thanks for helping get rid of them.” He told her before Nebra walked up to him and began to use her own recovery magic on his burn, luckily it wasn’t bad, maybe first degree at the most. Zora got lucky.

“ No problem. But,” she sighed. “ you need to be more careful Zora, this could’ve been a lot worse than what it is.” She heard him snort before he glanced at her.

“ What? You worried about me?” He teased causing Nebra to scoff before she shook her head.

“ Me? Worried about you? Never.” She said sarcastically before her face softened again and she watched his burn slowly heal.

“ Heh. It’s okay if you worry about me y’know. I worry about you anytime you go out on a mission too.” Zora told her softly, deciding to drop his tough guy exterior for now. Nebra raised her eyebrows in surprise, he only ever spoke to her like this when he was being serious. She dropped her hands and walked over to stand in front of him, she grabbed his hands and held them in her own.

“ I know you’re a tough woman, but still something could always happen and you could get hurt.” He added as he looked up, Nebra couldn’t stop the warm smile from appearing on her face as she moved some of his red hair out of his face.

“ Let’s make a promise; from now on, we will try our best not to get hurt anymore. I know we can’t exactly promise to  _ never _ get hurt, but I’d at least like us to promise to  _ try _ .” Nebra said softly, again Zora snorted and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“ Is that an order princess?” He asked with a raised brow, Nebra’s warm demeanor instantly cooled and she looked at him with the most serious face.

“ If that’s the only way to get you to promise, then yes, it’s an order.” She told him as though he were one of her Silver Eagles. Zora began to laugh and shake his head.

“ Fine. I promise. But just know you’re the only person I’ll ever take orders from.” Zora said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a smirk appearing on her face as well.

“ So you won’t even take them from your captain?” She asked him, he rolled his eyes a bit.

“ Ok fine; you and  _ occasionally _ the captain.” He said with a sigh before Nebra leaned down to kiss him.

On the other side of the door sat Nebra’s little sister and Zora’s teammate Noelle, she couldn’t stop the happy smile from appearing on her face. She was going to go in there and check on Zora but when she heard her sister's voice she stopped and decided to eavesdrop.  _ ‘I’m so glad you found someone who makes you happy, Nebra.’ _ Noelle thought happily before walking away, deciding that she could check on Zora’s condition another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s not very good and that it’s short! I’ll try and do better next time, but I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all have a good day~!


	8. Sick Day ( Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~! I hope you guys enjoy!

It started out with a sneeze. Than another. Than coughing. Now finally, Grey was running a fever. There had been a cold or the flu going around the Black Bull hideout, and it had gone to everyone except for Gauche. He had been trying to keep himself and Grey away from the others, but it wasn’t enough. Grey still somehow managed to catch whatever the others were passing around. Gauche hadn’t realized it when she began to sneeze, thinking maybe it was the dust, it was when she began coughing that he started to worry.

“ I’m fine Gauche.” Grey had told him, saying it was nothing more than a tickle in her throat. After another day of coughing Gauche had decided to check her temperature and lo-and-behold, she was running a fever. Gauche immediately put her on bed rest and began to take care of her, well,  _ try _ to anyway.

“ G-Gauche, I told you I’m f-fine!” Grey insisted with a small stutter, he wasn’t sure if it was from her being nervous or if it was because of the chill the fever was giving her. Either way he pushed a bowl of soup Charmy had made towards her.

“ You’re not fine! You’re running a fever, you’re coughing all the time, hell you don’t even  _ sound _ like yourself!” He argued, Grey’s voice was hoarse from it being sore. Grey’s face flushed more than what it already was, she wasn’t really used to someone taking care of her like this, it partially made her nervous, but it also comforted her in a way.

“ It’s just a c-cold Gauche-.” She began before someone knocked on her bedroom door, once it was opened she saw Asta poke his head around the corner sheepishly.

“ Hey Grey, I came to bring you some bread Charmy made-.” He started as he went to step inside the room Gauche stood up from his chair and yanked the loaf of bread out of Asta’s hands and shoved him back outside the door before slamming it in his face.

“ G-Gauche!” Grey tried to scold before she began to cough again, he sighed before walking back over to her and handing her the bread.

“ What? He’s the reason you're sick.” Gauche said coldly, Asta had been the last one to get sick before Grey had, so in Gauche’s mind  _ Asta  _ was the one who gave it to her. She shook her head.

“ You don’t k-know that for sure.” She muttered before they both went silent, she had torn off a piece of bread and handed it to him which he gladly accepted.

Grey frowned suddenly in thought as she watched Gauche, he hadn’t been this way when any of the others were sick, so why was he with her? She blushed at the thought,  _ ‘N-No, he doesn’t like me that way...does he?’ _ She wondered.

“ H-Hey Gauche, can I ask you something?” When he ‘hmed’ in response she continued. “ W-Why are you only acting this way with m-me?” She saw him suddenly tense, he swallowed the piece of bread he had in his mouth slowly before looking down at the floor. Gauche appeared to be lost in thought and it confused her; was her question that hard for him to answer?

“ Because...because they’re not as special to me as you are. I care about them yes, but not like I care about you. If something were to happen to you I, I don’t know what I’d do.” He muttered as his face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, Grey began to blush even more, so he  _ did _ have feelings for her?!

“ So I need you to get better ok? I don’t want you to get worse and lose you.” He added as he pushed the soup towards her again.

“ You’re not going to lose me Gauche, e-ver!” Grey stated as confidently as she could, once she realized what she had said she hid her face behind her hands out of embarrassment. Gauche laughed a bit before grabbing her wrist and pulling her hands down, once she looked into his face her heart stopped. His eyes were the warmest she had ever seen them, his smile soft and adoring, she had only ever seen him look this way at Marie. It surprised her.

Suddenly, both Grey and Gauche began to move their faces closer, and closer, and closer. Before Gauche suddenly wrinkled his nose, luckily for Grey he had enough time to turn his face away from her before sneezing. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Oh no. Now Gauche was sick too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it’s so short but I hope you liked it!


	9. Change (Patri x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~!

Patry sighed as he laid in the grass, underneath a beech tree down by the river. He had decided to avoid the other elves today, all they wanted to talk about was Licht and Tetia’s upcoming wedding. He had grown tired of it he had to admit, so he decided to sneak away and relax in his favorite place. Patry closer his eyes as he felt the gentle breeze on his skin and listened to the calming sound of the river.  _ ‘Ah, peace at last.’ _ He thought with a smile before he heard a laugh next to him.

“ What are you doing here all by yourself sleepy head?” Y/N asked as they walked around the tree and sat down next to Patry, who sat up with a small sigh, so much for peace.

“ I was hoping to have some alone time, but I guess  _ that’s _ not happening.” Patry said with a small huff, Y/N giggled before pulling their knees up and hugging them.

“ Why are you wanting alone time? I thought you’d be excited about Licht getting married!” Y/N said excitedly before they frowned as Patry looked away.

“ I am. It’s just…” he cut himself off with a shake of his head. “ Nevermind, you wouldn’t understand.”

“ Then help me understand? Are you jealous? Or do you not like her because she’s a human?” They asked, causing Patry to turn away even more as a blush rose to his face. “ It’s ok if it’s both y’know, I mean, everyone reacts to change differently.”

“ What’d you mean?” Patry asked as he turned back to face Y/N. They turned to him with a warm smile on their face, he loved it when they looked at him like that; with that amazing warmth and unending kindness.

“ Well, Licht is getting married  _ and _ having a baby. So he may not have as much time to hang out anymore. He may also have to go back and forth to the humans because of Tetia. It’s just a lot to take in all of a sudden. But guess what,” Y/N fully turned and stared at him. “ I’m not going anywhere. I also don’t plan on having any major changes anytime soon.” They added as they stood up and dusted off their clothes. Patry watched them with wide eyes and a confused look.

“ Where are you going with this Y/N?” Patry asked, they suddenly became sheepish. A blush crept upon their cheeks and they wrung their hands. Patry waited patiently until they finally spoke.

“ What I mean is, just because Licht is changing doesn’t mean  _ everyone _ is. In other words…” they trailed off again. “ I’d like to be able to spend time with you, i-if you’ll let me.” They stammered a bit, Patry blinked, so they wanted to spend more time with him?

“ You’re worried about me?” He asked and they nodded and he laughed before standing up and grabbing their hand. “ You don’t have to worry about me, I'll be fine. But,” he gave their hand a squeeze. “ I’m not going to object to spending more time with you.”

“ R-Really?!” Y/N exclaimed excitedly, Patry nodded and they jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, beginning a brand new friendship, and maybe one day, the start of something more. When they were much older of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this isn’t very good and is very short. But i hope you maybe enjoyed this. I hope you all have a good day~!


	10. Shouldn’t Be Here (Julius x Aika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a friend on tumblr and Aika is her OC and belongs to her~! Also Solara belongs to another friend and is not my OC!

Aika couldn’t stop the sigh that left her mouth. She would rather be doing other things than attending this little ball King Kira had decided to throw. He had done it after the Midnight Sun attack to try and boost the nobles' spirits, or so he claimed, when in actuality he just wanted to have an excuse to show off and to get drunk and be surrounded by beautiful women. It was the most annoying and disgusting thing ever. She looked around the room and studied it; Solara had made a brief appearance just so she could make sure her squad was behaving, the Azure deer were there along with some of the other squads, and then her eyes rested on the Golden Dawn.

There were four members standing at a nearby table chatting idly, Aika recognized at least one of them. Yuno was standing there looking bored as usual. She couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face, she was glad to see he was making other friends. Her smile faded as she thought about what all that squad went through; all of them being turned into elves, their Captain turning out to be the leader of the eye of the midnight sun, amongst other things. She was surprised the King even  _ allowed _ them to attend, but then again, the King always had poor judgement.

Aika sipped her glass of champagne before she felt someone approach her, she recognized their mana almost instantly. She turned to look at the blue haired mage before speaking.

“ What is it Marx?” She asked, causing the young man to jump in surprise at having been detected before he even opened his mouth.

“ Julius would like to see you, he’s out on the balcony waiting.” Marx said before walking away, Aika jumped up and quickly made her way out there. He shouldn’t be out in public in his condition! What would happen if someone spotted a 13 year old Wizard King?! The whole kingdom would be in a frenzy that’s what. As she walked out onto the balcony she looked around, expecting to find a 13 year old Julius Novachrono.

“ Over here Aika.” Julius whispered, Aika turned and watched him walk out from the shadows, her eyes wide in shock. It was  _ him _ , not the 13 year old him, but the  _ adult _ him. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, not actually believing it was him.

“ H-How did you?” She asked in awe, causing him to chuckle before he held her hand in his.

“ It’s only temporary. I was able to make a potion that would allow me to retain my adult form for at least 12 hours, so I decided to use it and come see you.” He told her before adding softly. “ Would you like to dance? Just a small and quick one though, since I know you don’t care for these things.” He added with a nervous laugh. Aika rolled her eyes but still took his hand in hers.

“ Fine. But one dance and then you  _ have _ to leave.” Aika said before Julius nodded in agreement. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close to him.

Julius started out leading the dance but shortly after they had begun Aika started to lead, he couldn’t help but chuckle, she did always like to take charge. He knew he had greatly upset her with his decision to keep William as the Golden Dawn’s Captain, and his decision to sacrifice himself for the Kingdom. But he had a feeling she knew he’d be ok, even if he himself hadn’t. As they danced around the balcony, making sure to stay in the shadows, he couldn’t help but think how much he genuinely loved this woman. She was brave, strong, stubborn, very smart, and as an added bonus very beautiful.

Julius stopped moving, causing Aika to frown in confusion, before a warm smile graced his face. Aika had seen that look before, once while they were in his office a few months ago, she remembered what had almost happened that night and wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stop herself this time. Julius bent down slightly as his face moved closer to hers, she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be wanting to kiss him, to be wrapped up in his arms and held close, she needed to get as far away from him as possible. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she hurt him. But Aika found she herself was moving closer towards him too, despite her trying to argue with herself.

“ I love you.” He whispered, that caused Aika’s brain and body to stop moving, she instantly placed a finger onto his lips to stop his moving as well. If she wasn’t so shocked she would have been amused by the surprised look on Julius’s face. He  _ loved _ her? No. No this wasn’t right. She couldn’t let him fall in love with her. Even though it seems he already has.

“ You shouldn’t.” She whispered before turning around and walking away. “ You need to leave now. Before someone sees you.” She added a little colder than she had intended, Julius’s straightened before nodding.

“ Yes you’re probably right as usual. Goodnight Aika.” He said in his usual warm and joyous tone before walking away himself, he was trying to disguise the hurt he felt at being rejected, Aika knew that for sure but she didn’t want to hurt him like she knew she would. With a small shake of her head Aika walked back inside so she could go home, as she no longer felt in the mood to party.


	11. I’ll Never Leave You (Marx x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend on Tumblr~!

Y/N was having a really bad day. Her best friend, one she had had since childhood, suddenly stopped speaking to her and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Saying that they had ‘drifted apart.’ and that ‘these things happen.’. Of course they did, Y/N had seen it happen, but it was usually gradual not sudden. Y/N had tried not to let it get to her at first, but today she really wanted to talk to them, and she couldn’t. So now here she was, alone, crying in bed. She rolled over to face her bedroom door when she heard a soft knock.

“ Come in.” She said, her nose stuffed up from crying, she heard the door click open and in walked her boyfriend Marx, she smiled sadly and held out her hand to him.

“ Darling, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” He asked, obviously he knew she  _ wasn’t _ ok, but he still felt the need to ask. He had never seen her like this, crying, shut up in her room with no candles lit, it just wasn’t like her. He walked over to her, held her hand in his, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“ I’m just having a bad day.” She told him weakly as she gave his hand a small squeeze, she could tell she hadn’t convinced him if that look in his eye told her anything.

“ What happened?” He asked gently after moving a piece of her hair that was stuck to her cheek, he watched her look around the room before she began to cry again. She pulled the letter out from underneath her pillow and handed it to him. Marx took the letter and read it, his brows furrowing in confusion before he set it down onto her small table and looked at her.

“ What did I do wrong?” Y/N cried before letting go of Marx’s hand and pulling the blanket over her head. Marx blinked before grabbing the blanket and trying to pull it back down.

“ You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, your  _ friend _ is the one in the wrong here! To suddenly tell you they never wanted to speak to you again without an explanation is wrong.” He insisted as he was able to pull the blanket off her face, he watched as fresh tears streamed down her face, his heart breaking with every tear.

“ If I didn’t do anything wrong then why does everyone keep leaving me?” She sobbed, Marx shook his head and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up, sat her in his lap, and held her close to his chest.

“ What are you talking about? Not everyone has left you. I’m still here.” He said before adding. “ I’m never going to leave you.” He kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight hug, she looked up at him.

“ You promise?” She asked softly, he wiped her tears away before nodding.

“ I promise.” He whispered before she wrapped her arms around his chest and quietly sobbed. Marx held her for as long as she would let him, which was until early the next morning, after having realized they both had fallen asleep.


	12. The Sweater (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~!

Grey hadn’t meant to do it. She hadn’t meant to keep Gauche’s sweater. At first she had gotten it when she was cold and had asked for his permission before taking it, but now she was keeping it for another reason. Gauche had left for a mission with Finral and Gordon and had currently been gone a week, and Grey was starting to miss him. A lot. So she had asked Vanessa for advice on what she could do to keep from missing him so much.

“ Well, you could always find something that reminds you of him and hang on to it until he gets back? Like say a shirt or something.” Vanessa had told her. Grey thought it was a brilliant idea and had immediately headed towards Gauche’s room to find something. When she got there she froze, she knew if Gauche found out she was even  _ in here _ he would probably be very angry. But she decided to be brave and look for something, even something so small he maybe wouldn’t notice it was gone. Instead she found one of his sweaters lying on his bed, she picked it up and inspected it for a moment. It smelled just like him and it made her heart flutter and helped ease her sadness.

So Grey took it and wore it for the entire week he was gone, she  _ had _ hoped she would have put it back before he returned. But no such luck. He and the others had returned earlier than expected, and of course, the first place he went to was Grey’s room. She had been sitting on her bed reading a book when he knocked on her door and opened it before she could answer.

“ Hey I wanted to see-.” Gauche started before he stopped himself, she had jumped and made a weird noise before covering her face with her hands. That wasn’t what confused him, he was used to Grey doing that when she was surprised, what he  _ was _ confused about was the sweater she was wearing. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

“ Why are you wearing my sweater?” He asked, he could see Grey’s face turn bright red but he noticed she was looking at him through her fingers. She could be so adorable sometimes.

“ B-Because it smells like you.” She stammered before moving her hands so Gauche could see more of her face. “ I missed you, and Vanessa suggested I b-borrow something of yours to help me get through it while you were a-away.” She added softly.

Gauche’s smirk turned into a soft warm smile, he had to admit he had missed her a lot too while he was away. He noticed the sleeves of his sweater were long and covered her hands, he chuckled a bit, how could someone be so adorable? He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and rolled up the sleeves one by one.

“ There, now you’ll be able to use your hands while you wear it.” He told her softly before he stepped back and began to walk towards the door. “ You hungry? Charmy made a big enough meal to feed at least three armies.” He added, Grey made a small ‘mhm’ noise before closing her book and following behind him out to have dinner.

Everytime Gauche went out on a mission, even if it was only for a day or two, he made sure to either leave a sweater he had worn that day or spray some of his cologne on one, and leave it out on his bed for Grey to have and wear. If that was something that comforted her while he was away, Gauche would do it gladly everyday for the rest of his life.


	13. Queen (Yami x Charlotte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic has suggestive content in it, so be warned in case you’re not comfortable with it!

If you told Charlotte she would be married to the man of her dreams and currently sitting in their shared home 3 years ago, she would have laughed you out of the room. She would never have  _ dared _ to dream this was a possibility, and yet here she was, relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Across from her sat her husband Yami Sukehiro, who was currently going through his squad's reports. He had her legs in his lap and would occasionally run his hand over them while he was reading. She took a sip of her wine before leaning over and placing it next to his on the coffee table.

After they had gotten married they decided it would be best to have their own place instead of trying to combine both squad’s and build a house big enough for everyone. Plus she didn’t think either squad would really get along anyway. So they had their own place that was equal distance to both the Black Bulls and the Blue Rose Knights, that way they could get to their squads quickly if they needed to. She watched Yami sigh and place the papers down onto the table before he rubbed his face in annoyance.

“ What’d they do this time?” Charlotte asked with a slightly raised brow and her arms crossed. Yami scoffed before leaning back and shaking his head.

“ Cause a crap ton of damage, as usual. I’ll have to go fix it tomorrow.” He sighed before pulling a cigarette out of his cigarette holder, he put one in his mouth before Charlotte reached over and pulled it out and held it between her index and middle fingers. She almost laughed at the look on Yami’s face, you would’ve thought she had slapped him across the face or something.

“ We had a deal. If you were going to continue to smoke you would have to do so outside.” She told him with a small smirk, he scoffed before snatching the cigarette back and placing it in its case.

“ Fine. Just know that I agreed so under duress.” He joked before she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it playfully.

“ From what I recall I didn’t hear you complain about being ‘under duress’ that night.” Charlotte teased, Yami snorted before he rubbed her legs again thoughtfully.

“ If you wearing that sexy blue nightgown that you  _ know _ is my favorite isn’t coercion then I don’t know what is.” Yami joked before grabbing his wine glass again and taking a sip Charlotte laughed softly.

“ I prefer the word  _ persuasion _ . I was trying to show you that you could have this,” She pointed to herself. “ instead of that.” She pointed at his cigarette pack before she also grabbed her wine glass and took a sip.

“ Heh. Whatever you say, Prickly Princess.” Yami scoffed before putting his glass to his lips again. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe she was just in a weird mood, but Yami calling her ‘princess’ hit a nerve. Usually you called little girls ‘princess’ whereas women were called ‘queen’. She shook her head before setting her glass down on the coffee table again and standing up.

Charlotte fixed her clothes before standing in front of him, he was a bit confused at first but he set his glass down on the small table next to their couch and looked at her. If she hadn’t had at least two glasses of wine she probably wouldn’t have said a word about it, but it's like they said alcohol was liquid courage.

“ I’m not your princess,” she told him confidently before taking slow, deliberate steps towards him. She placed one knee on one side of his lap and one on the other, effectively straddling his lap. She placed boths hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. “ I’m your  _ Queen.”  _

Charlotte hadn't realized how her words affected him until he looked up at her. Yami was smirking. She watched his eyes go from playful to hot and lustful in a second, his breathing had become just a little more rapid, and the way his hands stealthily snuck around to the back of her thighs and gently rubbed small circles with his thumbs. Crap, she had turned him on without meaning too! She began to blush and went to move off of him back he gently squeezed her thighs to make her stay.

“ ‘My Queen’ huh.” Yami told her thoughtfully, she could hear the lust in his voice and it made her heart nearly stop. “ Heh, I actually like that much better than ‘princess’. It fits you better.” He told her softly. Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, she hadn’t realized how excited she had become by this exchange until she felt his hands move to her inner thighs and both their eyes widened in surprise. His smirk only grew as he felt the slickness on them and her blush deepened.

“ Apparently, I’m not the  _ only _ one excited about this.” Yami teased playfully before he moved his hands off her thighs and placed one on the small of her back and the other cupped her face gently.

“ What can I say? You’re the only one that has this affect on me.” Charlotte said softly before leaning down and kissing him softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Yami reciprocated and pulled her closer as his thumb gently stroked her cheek before he moved his hand to the back of her head to cradle it as he turned and gently placed her down onto the couch. Yami broke the kiss for a moment before he moved to whisper in her ear.

“ I think My Queen deserves a reward, don’t you agree?”


	14. Home (Yami x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~!

At first Yami didn’t like the Clover Kingdom, the people were cruel and judgemental, the food wasn’t as good as his country's, and it just didn’t feel like  _ home _ . He knew what home felt like and this wasn’t it,  _ at all _ . As he grew older he got better at tolerating the people and the different customs, but he still could just never feel comfortable there. That was, until he met _ her.  _ Yami had bumped into her one day at the center of town, she was carrying a bag of groceries, her hair up in a messy bun, and wearing probably the most casual clothes he had ever seen someone in the Capital wear. He had to admit, her being different than everyone else was partially what attracted him to her.

Yami remembered after having run into her she had quickly got up and apologized, apparently thinking he would berate her or something since he was a magic knight. But he shrugged and even offered to help her carry the bags to her home, which she declined at first, until she went to pick up her fallen bags and one of them decided to rip open. He remembered the look of irritation on her face when that had happened, she reluctantly accepted his offer and he helped her back to her home. Every day after that, the ones when he wasn’t working of course, he would go to the market in the hopes that he would see her again. Maybe even offer to help her again, but he didn’t see her for a while.

Until one day when it was raining pretty heavily outside, Yami watched as the woman was trying to hurry through the rain with another bag of groceries while using her free hand to hold down her hood. Yami had scoffed and went to offer help, the small glare in her eye made him smirk, she declined his offer and went on her way once again. He wouldn’t see her for three more days after that exchange.

Yami watched as she was browsing through a flower stall, huh, she liked flowers huh? He would have to remember that. When he walked up to her to try and speak with her again she sighed.

“ You’re very persistent aren’t you?” She had asked him with feign annoyance, Yami couldn’t stop the small snort he made at her comment.

“ You could say that yeah.” He shrugged before crossing his arms, he watched her brows furrow before she did the same and crossed her arms.

“ What do you want?” She asked him, he noted the slight curiosity in her tone and shrugged again.

“ Dinner. Maybe a drink if you’d prefer that.” He suggested nonchalantly, he watched her brows shoot up in surprise.

“ That’s it? Just dinner or a drink?” She asked, Yami frowned but nodded.

“ Yeah. What else did you think I wanted?” He asked, this time  _ he _ was the one that was curious, he watched her blink before she shook her head.

“ Nothing. Fine, if it gets you to stop stalking me I guess  _ one _ drink wouldn’t hurt. Come to my place around 8, I’ll be waiting.” She told him before she began to walk away, Yami nodded before realizing he never got her name.

“ Hey wait! What’s your name?” He shouted after her, the woman turned and a small smile graced her beautiful features, it nearly made Yami’s heart stop in his chest.

“ Y/N. Yours?” She asked, he scratched the back of his head nervously and a small faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

“ Yami.” He answered, Y/N laughed softly before waving goodbye.

“ It’s nice to finally meet you, Yami.”

  
  


That was five years ago.

Now the couple were currently sitting on the couch in the Black Bulls hideout, both drinking a glass of wine, when Yami was startled out of his thoughts by Y/N tapping a finger on his chest.

“ What are you thinking about?” She asked him softly, he shook his head before kissing the top of hers.

“ Nothing. I was just thinking about how you changed my view on certain things.” He told her nonchalantly before finishing his glass of wine and setting it on the table.

“ On what things?” She asked as she moved her head off of his chest and gazed at him curiously. Yami smiled at her before running his fingers through her hair.

“ On Home. I used to think home was the place you were living or where you came from, but I realized that's not the case,” he looked her dead in the eyes before continuing. “ Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.” He watched as Y/N blushed before leaning forward and kissing him gently.

“ So I’m your home?” She asked him, he nodded in confirmation and she laid her head back down onto his chest. “ Good. Because you’re my home too.”


	15. Thank You (Asta x Noelle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this fic! I hope you guys like it too~!

Roaring laughter and cheers could be heard from inside the Black Bulls hideout. They were celebrating tonight. They had just found out Grey had proposed to Gauche, which had surprised them all at first since she was so shy, but still it made everyone happy. Although poor Gauche was being teased mercilessly by Magna and Luck, Noelle could see how genuinely happy he was. Noelle sat back in her chair as she watched everyone eat, drink, and be merry. There was a similar party when Captain Yami had proposed to Charlotte Roselei. Noelle grabbed her glass of water and took a sip before staring into it thoughtfully. Everyone was moving on, falling in love, and getting married. While she  _ still  _ couldn’t tell Asta how she felt about him.

It had been years since she had met and fallen in love with him, although it was still very recent that she had admitted that to herself. Every Time she had thought she would be able to confess to him something either interrupted them or he was pulled away by someone. She couldn’t stop the defeated sigh from escaping her lips, maybe she would never be able to confess to him, maybe they were just meant to be like this for the rest of their lives. Noelle placed her glass back onto the table before excusing herself and walking out of the hideout, she wasn’t feeling very cheerful all of a sudden.

She walked a little ways before sitting down on a small couch they had left outside, they began the celebrations outside before it got dark so they didn’t think to bring the couch in yet. She rested her head in the palm of her hands and looked at the ashes of what was a big bonfire. She didn’t want to just stay friends with Asta, she wanted to be  _ more _ than that, but she just couldn’t think of how to tell him since he was so oblivious when it came to that sort of stuff.

“ Hey, you ok?” She heard a voice ask. Noelle turned and saw Asta walk up to her, a small smile on his face but his eyes held a slight concern. She nodded before moving over to allow him to sit next to her.

“ Yeah, just thinking that’s all.” Noelle shrugged before turning to look at the ashes left behind by the fire. Asta continued to look at her.

“ Thinking about what?” He asked softly, pulling his legs onto the couch and crossing folding his legs in front of him. Noelle made a small hm noise before crossing her arms and leaning back onto the couch.

“ About how much things have changed. Captain Yami’s married, Grey and Gauche are engaged, and…” She trailed off, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks, Asta waited patiently for her to continue. “ and  _ I  _ have changed.” She looked over at Asta and noticed he had tilted his head in confusion.

“ Really? I don’t think you’ve changed much.” He told her, she laughed softly before turning to look at him.

“ I have though; when we first met, I was so rude to you and everyone else here, I believed I was above everyone and everything because I was royalty. But I realized how wrong I was after that dungeon we went to all those years ago, I realized I wasn’t any better than anyone else.” she looked down at her lap and realized she was gripping her skirt rather tightly, all the memories from that day and everyday since came rushing to her mind, she felt her eyes well up with tears. Those days seemed so long ago now, she was a completely different person now, more mature, more accepting, and it was all because of Asta. Noelle looked up at him suddenly and a smile spread across her face.

“ You made me a better person. Thank you.” She said as softly as she could, her voice cracking at the end. Noelle truly felt indebted to him, if she hadn’t met him, she would probably still be that same pompous royal. She gasped as Asta suddenly pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

“ I didn’t do anything.  _ You  _ made yourself a better person, all I did was encourage you and cheer you on.” He argued softly, Noelle shook her head before hugging him back and resting her chin on his shoulder. Asta really did give the best hugs.

“ You’re always so humble, so kind, and genuinely sweet,” she scoffed before pulling away slightly to look at him. “ I guess that's some of the reasons why I love you.” She added before they both froze at her words, both their faces instantly turned red. Noelle instantly moved out of arms and noticed the shock and confusion on Asta’s face.

“ Uh, what?” He asked in a confused tone, Noelle was mortified. She couldn’t believe she  _ actually _ told him she  _ loved _ him! She jumped up, her face turning an even brighter red before she began to walk away.

“ N-Nothing! Nevermind forget I said anything!” She stuttered as she hurried away, Asta jumped up and quickly followed behind her.

“ H-Hey wait for me! Noelle!”


	16. Who Cares? (Zora x Nebra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might be a little change to this collection! I might take out the longer fics I have in here and make them their own thing but I’m not too sure yet, if I do decide to do that I’ll keep all the ones that are shorter in here! But we’ll see!

Zora couldn’t believe he was here in the Silva home. The last place he wanted to be was in a house full of royals. He was currently outside getting some fresh air after getting into an argument with Solid Silva, his girlfriend's younger brother, about how he thought his sister deserved better than him. He scoffed before shaking his head at the memory from a moment ago, he couldn’t exactly  _ disagree  _ with Solid.

But Zora wasn’t exactly going to take his jabs and insults lying down, so he started doing the same to him; telling Solid how his girlfriend didn’t deserve such an ass like him, how he treated commoners wasn’t right or justified, and how stupid he thought his brothers hair was. It got really bad, really quickly. After the two had basically destroyed the dining room Nozel sent Solid one way and Zora the other, which was why he was currently sitting outside. He glanced over his shoulder when he saw his girlfriend, Nebra Silva, walk out with a frown on her beautiful face.

“ What the hell was that Zora?” She asked in an irritated tone, she crossed her arms and looked straight into his eyes. Zora rolled them before turning back to face the view.

“ What? I was just defending myself, your  _ brother  _ was the one that started it!” Zora argued, he heard Nebra sigh and walk over to him.

“ I know who started it, but did you  _ really _ have to make fun of Nozel’s hair? He didn’t do anything to you!” Nebra argued back, Zora couldn’t hide the small snicker before answering.

“ He had it coming. His hair is really stupid and impractical. Plus, his silence meant he was complicit in Solid’s actions.” Zora muttered, he noticed a slight defeated look in Nebra’s eyes before she held her head up.

“ So?” She asked, he snapped to look at her. All the irritation was gone from her eyes, what replaced it was pride.

“ ‘So’? Nozel could’ve at least  _ tried _ to defend me like you and Noelle did! But instead he tried to play mediator.” He shouted, his anger and frustration laced in his tone. He didn’t really like Nozel, but he didn’t  _ dislike _ him either, they had a somewhat mutual respect for one another, so it somewhat hurt him when he didn’t come to his defense.

“You actually care what they think about you?” She asked him, Zora turned away and was very thankful his mask was able to hide his blush so well. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but subconsciously he  _ did  _ want her family to like him. To know that he was able to protect and take care of Nebra. To know that even though he was a commoner it did not mean he was lesser than.

“ Who cares what they think about you?” Nebra said suddenly causing his head to snap suddenly, she walked up to him and grabbed his hands and held them in hers. “ You’re perfect to me Zora, and if they can’t see that then that’s on them. I’m the one who wants to spend the rest of my life with you.” She added softly as she let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck.

“ Was that a marriage proposal?” Zora asked with a raised brow before he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She laughed softly.

“ Maybe.” She leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms just a little tighter so he could pull her closer. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

“ I-I’m sorry! Solid wants to apologize to you, apparently Nozel talked to him and even defended you or something. Anyway, they're waiting in the hall.” Noelle said, a bright blush on her cheeks and her eyes averted to look anywhere but at her sister and her boyfriend.

“ Alright Noelle, thank you, we’ll be there in a minute.” Nebra said before Noelle nodded and walked back inside, she laughed and looked at Zora.

“ See? Everything turned out right in the end.” She laughed before grabbing his hand and leading him back inside.

“ I wouldn’t say that just yet, I still haven’t heard his applogy.”


	17. Thank You Pt. II (Asta x Noelle)

Noelle was trying to get away from Asta as quickly as she could. Her face was so red that people could probably see her in the darkness, she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she walked through the woods until she came to a small clearing. She was so embarrassed about how she had confessed to him, how it had slipped off her tongue on accident. She shook her head to try and quickly rid herself of the memory.

“ Hey Noelle! Wait up!” She heard Asta shout, she looked around, there was no way he’d be able to find her here, she had thought with a small smile. Until she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she let out a small scream and quickly whipped around and hit the owner of the hand with a small water spell.

“ Wait Noelle it’s just me!” Asta shouted again as he kept getting hit in the face with water, he shook his head as she finally stopped and wiped a hand over his face to remove some of the water. Asta looked up at her in confusion. “ What’d you do that for?!”

“ B-Because I didn’t know it was you idiot! I thought it could’ve been an ax murderer or something!” Noelle shouted angrily she crossed her arms and let out a small huff, he sighed and stood up.

“ Anyway, why’d you run off? I know you heard me shouting after you.” Asta asked as he crossed his arms, Noelle’s blush returned and she quickly looked away.

“ I’m sorry, it’s just…” she bit her bottom lip nervously, she had wanted to at least be a little more romantic when trying to confess to Asta, but her brain had a different idea apparently.

“ It’s just what?” He asked softly, for someone as energetic as him he could be quite patient at times, or at least with her he was.

“ It’s just...I wanted to tell you how I felt differently than what I did.” She muttered as she still averted her gaze, she couldn’t look him in the eye; she was too nervous about what she might see.

“ Differently how?” Asta asked as he tilted his head, Noelle couldn’t help but sigh, how could he seriously be so dense?

“ I wanted to tell you more romantically ok? I wanted it to be special and memorable and instead it was sudden and embarrassing.” She suddenly looked at him when she felt a hand on top of her head, her eyes widening in surprise.

“ I thought it was memorable and special. A confession doesn’t have to be romantic for it to be either of those things, as long as you mean it then that's enough.” Asta told her softly as he moved his hand from the top of her head to her cheek, causing Noelle to blush even more. “ Because, if we’re both being totally honest, I was going to confess to you tonight.” He admitted with a bashful laugh.

Noelle blinked in surprise, not really believing that. She didn’t even know he felt the same way, he always seemed to never notice when she would try and do something sweet for him, or he would be so oblivious he thought it was just a friendly gesture.

“ What about Sister Lily? I thought you wanted to marry her.” Noelle asked softly, this time Asta was the one blushing, she couldn’t help but smile a bit; he always did look cuter when he was blushing.

“ Well, I’ll always love sister Lily, I mean she was the one that raised me. But,” Asta scratched the back of his neck nervously before straightening up, complete confidence in his eyes. “ I love you more.” Noelle couldn’t believe her ears, he loved her more than Sister Lily? She had to be having a fever dream, she had to be.

“ R-Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” She asked him softly, her blush deepening as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, a warm, loving smile on his face that made her heart completely melt.

“ No I’m not just saying that. I mean it Noelle, I love you.” He told her with a firm nod, her small smile widened and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She felt Asta jolt back in surprise at first, but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

“ You’re an idiot.” Noelle suddenly muttered with a laugh, Asta snorted a bit before laughing too.

“ But I’m your idiot.” Noelle nodded in agreement before they leaned in and shared a small kiss. ‘Thank goodness the others aren’t here to see this!’

Meanwhile, in the tree line sat the other Black Bulls, including Captain Yami, all of them had smile plastered onto their faces and they were all thinking the same thing.

‘Finally!’


	18. Half my Wardrobe (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the greyche sweater fic~!

It all started with that one sweater. Gauche had practically given it to Grey when she had stolen it while he was gone, it hadn’t bothered him at first, but it was starting to get ridiculous! He noticed every time he was away for a mission another piece of clothing would go missing, and he had been going away  _ a lot _ . He was down to  _ one _ shirt and  _ one _ sweater, all his other shirts and sweaters were missing. Luckily she hadn’t taken his pants, socks, or underwear, she was probably too nervous to even think about taking those. Gauche sighed as he made his way to Grey’s room, he had to talk to her about this, he knocked on the door before entering.

“ Grey we need to tal-.” He stopped as his eyes widened in shock. He saw a mountain of his clothes piled up on her bed, he blinked as he noticed the pile shift a little bit and he saw the top of her head peek out of the top. “ So this is where half my wardrobe went.” Gauche teased as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. Grey peeked just over the top of the clothes to look at him as he approached.

“ I-I’m sorry! I meant to get these back to you, I j-just got sidetracked!” She muttered nervously, Gauche shook his head as he crouched down in front of her bed and looked up at her. He thought she was adorable wearing his sweater, this made her 10x  _ more _ adorable.  _ ‘How am I allowed to have the best and most adorable woman in the world?’ _ He wondered with a small smile on his face. He was truly lucky to have someone like Grey in his life.

“ It’s fine if you take one or two of my shirts and sweaters,” he started “ but I  _ do _ need to at least take a few back with me so I’m not having to wear the same thing everyday.” He told her as he grabbed some of his clothes and placed them on a chair, he noticed her face turn red as she pulled the sweater she was wearing up her face to cover it partially.

“ I’m sorry, I’ll give them all back. I-I promise I won’t take them anymore!” She stammered before grabbing some of his shirts and throwing them onto a chair, Gauche sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t want her to think he was mad at her for taking his clothes, he just didn’t want her to take  _ all _ of them and leave him partially naked! His head shot and he turned to look at her.

“ How about we make a deal?” He offered, he noticed Grey tilt her head curiously.

“ A deal?” She asked cautiously, he nodded before grabbing some of his shirts and holding them out to her.

“ You pick two shirts and two sweaters to keep permanently and I’ll take back all the ones you don’t want. If those shirts and sweaters begin to lose my smell then you tell me and I’ll wear them for a while and give them back to you. Sound fair?” He suggested, he noticed Grey’s eyes brighten and a bright smile grace her features.

“ R-Really?!” She asked, when he nodded again she sprang forward, knocking him over in the process, and wrapping him up in a tight hug. “ Thank you Gauche!” She added with a soft laugh as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled softly before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head.

“ You’re welcome. Now let’s pick out some clothes for you to keep.”


	19. Thunder and Nightmares (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~!

Grey jumped as another clap of thunder rang out, it had been like this all night and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She had been trying to go to sleep for at least two hours but couldn’t because the thunder just kept scaring her. She wasn’t usually scared of thunderstorms but when it was near constant, it set her anxiety on edge. She quickly hurried out of bed, with her heavy blanket wrapped around her, she made her way to the safest place she could think of; Gauches room. After walking a few feet she softly knocked on his door, hoping he was still awake.

“ G-Gauche? Are you awake?” She called softly after a moment. She heard a small shuffling on the other side before Gauche opened the door, his hair messy and his eyes barely open.

“ I am now. What’s up?” He asked tiredly, rubbing some sleep from his eye. Grey couldn’t help but blush, even when he was sleepy he still looked handsome. She quickly pulled the blanket up and covered her face.

“ C-Can I stay here tonight?” She asked him shyly, she peaked over the blanket and noticed the slightly confused look on his face. “ The T-Thunder. I can’t sleep with it being so l-loud!” She added as another loud roll of thunder sounded, she jumped and made a squeaking noise before wrapping her arms around Gauche’s middle and burying her face in his shirt.

Gauche’s face may’ve looked annoyed by this, but in actuality, it warmed his heart very much that the first person Grey ran to when she was scared was him. He sighed before wrapping an arm around her and rubbing it up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

“ Fine. You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” He said before moving to let her inside, she hurried in and turned to face him as he closed the door. She shook her head as she watched him grab a pillow and throw it on the floor.

“ N-No! This is your room, you take the bed I don’t mi-.” She started to argue before Gauche cut her off, a stern look on his face.

“ What kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend sleep on the floor?” He asked before pulling a spare blanket out of his trunk and setting it on top of his sleeping bag he had pulled out. “ Unless you want to share the bed?” He asked.

Grey’s face turned an even brighter red than what it was, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might try and burst out of her chest. Gauche laughed softly before walking over and patting her head gently.

“ I’m only kidding. There’s another pillow in that trunk over there if you need it, ok?” He asked before placing a soft kiss on top of her head. She nodded quickly as a small smile graced her features. Gauche walked over to his sleeping bag and laid down as Grey walked over to his bed and climbed into it.

“ Goodnight Grey.”

“ G-Goodnight Gauche.”

——-

Grey had maybe been asleep for a few minutes before another loud crack of thunder woke her, she jumped up and looked around. She had almost forgotten she went to Gauche’s room to sleep, this was one of the only places she ever felt safe, where she felt she could be herself, it was her comfort space. She suddenly frowned when she heard slight moaning and the rustling of sheets. She looked over the edge of the bed to see Gauche thrashing around, muttering something about Marie, his parents, and she even heard her own name, Grey watched him for a few moments.

_ ‘Should I wake him up? O-Or is it bad if you wake someone while they’re having a nightmare?’ _ She thought to herself, she couldn’t keep watching him go through this hell that he was. So Grey gritted her teeth, summoned up all the courage she had, and she gently shook him awake. When Gauche didn’t wake up she shook him again, but much more forcefully.

“ G-Gauche, wake up!” She whispered as she shook him again, when he still didn’t stir she spoke a little louder. “ Gauche!”

He suddenly bolted up right with a small gasp, causing Grey to let out a surprised squeak as she jumped back herself. He looked around wildly, probably to see who woke him up, and when his eyes landed on hers she was surprised by what she saw; fear. They were wide like she had only seen maybe a couple of times, whatever he was dreaming about had him  _ afraid _ . He sighed before rubbing his face.

“ G-Grey, is everything ok?” Gauche asked, his voice sounding somewhat hoarse. She nodded quickly before moving to lean against the wall to allow him to sit on the bed, which he did. His breathing was still laboured as though he had just run a mile, sweat was pouring down his back and on his face. Grey pulled her blanket up to her face.

“ Are...are you ok Gauche?” She asked him softly, they both knew he wasn’t, and Gauche surprised her when he shook his head to acknowledge that no, he was  _ not _ ok. “ D-Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

Gauche shook his head, his hands gripping the edge of his mattress so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. He didn’t want to worry her, to frighten her while she was already frightened by the storm, he would try to tell her about it tomorrow. A part of him hoped he would forget the horrible nightmare by then, but he had an inkling he wouldn’t.

“ Hey Grey, what helps comfort you the most when you’re scared?” He suddenly asked, Grey jumped slightly and shuffled her feet nervously under the blanket.

“ You holding me, telling me it’s going to be ok, even if it's not. Just knowing that you’ve got me and won’t let anything bad happen to me, that’s what comforts me the most. You always give the best hugs.” Grey told him softly and with a small laugh, she thought she saw a small smile grace his lips but it quickly disappeared.

“ Can you just please hold me?” It was barely above a whisper but Grey still heard it, her eyes widened in shock. That wasn’t what she was expecting him to ask, it was so unlike it. Whatever he had dreamt about, really scared him. Grey nodded and moved forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“ It’s going to be ok Gauche, I-I promise.” She whispered, Gauche made a small ‘hmph’ noise and his small smile returned before he leaned back into her embrace. His breathing had begun to steady and he wasn’t sweating anymore, Grey hoped that meant she was helping.

“ C’mon lets get some sleep.” Gauche told her before leaning over and laying down on his bed, Grey’s blush returned but she nodded and moved her arms from around his shoulders and wrapped them around his torso. He held her hands in his and rubbed small circles on the back of them.

It was funny, but Gauche felt just as safe in Grey’s arms as she did in his.


	20. Proud of You (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr I hope you guys like it~! Also, spoilers for the Spade Arc are in thid fic!

It had been a few weeks since the war with the Spade Kingdom ended and things were starting to get back to normal, well, sort of. The Black Bulls were currently on a well deserved break and most of the members were off spending it however they wanted, except for Grey. She had decided to stay behind with Henry and watch over the hideout, just in case someone decided to try and attack it again. She also thought it would be a good way to get some alone time with her thoughts, during the war she didn’t really have time to process everything that had happened. Especially what happened to Gauche.

Grey quickly shut her eyes tightly as the memory of him lying there sprung to the forefront of her mind, she remembered how her heart had stopped and her blood ran cold when Dante had stabbed him and the fear of losing him almost completely consumed her. She remembered how weak she had felt when she thought she couldn’t save him, how she would gladly give up anything and everything if she could. But, even though she had thought she was weak and her magic was useless, she was still determined to try and save him, and luckily she had. Although she wasn’t really sure how she had, but she'd try to figure it out one day.

Grey’s eyes snapped open when she heard the doors open and close, she looked over the back of the couch and saw it was Gauche. She moved her head down slightly so all you could see were her eyes.

“ Back so s-soon?” She asked nervously, Gauche had gone to visit Marie earlier that morning and now it was around early evening, usually he stayed at least till dark. He looked over at her before shrugging.

“ Yeah, Marie wasn’t feeling very well today so I was taking care of her all day until the old hag kicked me out.” Gauche grumbled as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Grey, she pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“ Oh, I’m sorry. I hope M-Marie feels better soon.” She said softly, he nodded in thanks and they sat there in silence for a while. They hadn’t really had the chance to talk about that day, about what had happened, they were too busy trying to save Captain Yami and the entire country at the time. But now that things had begun to settle down somewhat she knew it was only a matter of time before it was brought up.

“ Have...have you told her about what happened?” Grey asked, already knowing the answer, but Gauche shook his head and crossed his arms.

“ No and I’m not planning on it, the last thing I want is for her to start worrying about me.” He muttered. Marie already worried about him a lot when he was away, if he ever told her what had happened, it would only make her worry more and he didn’t want that.

“ Oh. T-That makes sense.” She agreed before they went silent again. Grey always hated silence, it made her feel even more awkward and nervous than she already was, she began trying to think of something else to talk about when Gauche suddenly spoke.

“ Y’know, I never thanked you for saving me that day, you saved me even though you were afraid. You were braver than any of us, and even though I don’t like that you risked your life to save mine,” he suddenly placed a hand on top of her head and gave it a gentle pat. “ I’m so proud of you. Proud that you were able to overcome your fear and anxiety to save me, to save and protect all of us.” He added softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Grey felt her heart skip a beat, she had very rarely seen Gauche smile, usually it was a smirk or his usual frown, but this smile, his smile, made her so happy. She blushed before looking down at her lap.

“ I-I was only able to be brave because of you Gauche,” she started softly, summoning up all the courage she could muster. “ I remember when I first met you; you told me to be sure running away was what I wanted, because it was going to be hard, and I was going to be alone for most of my journey, but you helped me be brave enough to take that step. To try and discover myself and to try and meet new people.” She suddenly grabbed his hand that was on top of her head and held it, causing Gauche’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“ You give me strength, you make me want to be braver, you make me want to get stronger so I can protect everyone, but most of all protect you like you protected me. It’s you, it always has been, from the very moment I met you. So please, will you start looking at me more?” She asked, Gauche was at a loss for words, he hadn’t remembered meeting her at any point before he came to the squad, so why was she talking about him telling her to run away?

That’s when it dawned on him; that girl in the woods, that noble woman who was about to be mugged by a bunch of bandits, that was  _ Grey _ ! She must’ve transformed herself to look different. He blinked at her.

“ T-That was you? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked, noticing the question made her blush even more.

“ I-I was too scared! I didn’t even know if y-you’d remember!” She began to stammer nervously, Gauche sighed before squeezing her hand. He realized she had asked him a question, she wanted him to look at her more? Did that mean…?

“ Hey guys, are you hungry? Dinners ready!” Henry suddenly called coming out from the kitchen, Gauche instantly turned to glare at him for interrupting. “ I’m sorry, was I interrupting you guys?” He asked.

“ Ya think?!” Gauche suddenly shouted in irritation, he was about to jump up when Grey stood up, quickly letting go of his hand as though the two had just gotten caught by their parents when they were kissing on the couch.

“ I-It’s ok Henry, y-you weren’t interrupting anything!” Grey stammered as she pulled Gauche up, surprising him a bit. Henry only nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen, Grey went to follow him. Gauche quickly stood up and took hold of her hand, he gave it a firm tug to pull her towards him, and he leaned down to capture her lips in his.

Grey couldn’t believe what was happening, Gauche was  _ kissing  _ her! She could feel her face get red all over again, but she didn’t try to push him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes so he wouldn’t have to bend so much. His kisses were gentle yet full of passion and love that it nearly made her head spin. This was how he felt about her and even though he wasn’t able to say it, he knew he would be able to show it.

They pulled away, both breathing heavier than usual, before Gauche smirked.

“ I  _ am _ looking at you Gray. Always have, and always will.” He told her softly before placing one last kiss on her lips. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. “ C’mon, before Henry catches us and decides to tell the whole squad when they get back.”

  
  



	21. Trust (Yami x Charlotte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on tumblr~!

It was the night of the annual Star Festival, and Charlotte was currently waiting for her boyfriend to finish work at his stall, she couldn’t help but laugh slightly, it was still very weird to call Yami Sukehiro her  _ boyfriend _ . She had had a crush on him for a while and didn’t really think this would ever happen, so when it did she was pleasantly surprised. She was currently sitting at a small dining table watching him give orders to his squad. He finally walked over to her and sat down with a sigh.

“ I’m surprised,” Charlotte started taking a sip of her tea, she wasn’t going to have a repeat of the one time she decided to drink and actually missed the Star Festival. Yami raised an eyebrow before she continued. “ you’re actually letting them run the stall by themselves. Are you feeling alright?” She asked him, he scoffed before shaking his head.

“ Of course I’m alright, and they’re not  _ actually _ running the stall by themselves. I trust them but not that much, which is why I’m sitting here watching every single move they make.” He told her with a smirk, she shook her head at him.

“ Will you ever trust them with anything?” She teased before taking another sip of her tea, she watched as he shrugged a shoulder.

“ I trust them with a lot of things; but that stand isn’t one of them.” He told her before grabbing a cigarette and putting it in his mouth but not lighting it yet. He looked at her glass and frowned. “ Aren’t you going to get something a little stronger than that?” He asked.

“ No I’m fine with this for now, I will  _ not _ have a repeat of the last time I drank.” Charlotte told him with a small shudder at the memory, causing Yami to chuckle before taking the cigarette out of his mouth, deciding against smoking for the time being.

“ Hey I thought you were pretty cute when you were drunk after just one mug of that ale.” He teased causing her to blush and avert her gaze, she still had trouble getting used to his open flirting, wait, was he flirting or was he teasing? She couldn’t quite tell since they were nearly the same thing.

“ Uh Captain! Asta’s burning the food and might burn the stand down!” Finral suddenly yelled, the two Captains could hear Asta’s screaming as a huge ball of fire could be seen inside the food stand.

“ Dammit. I knew I couldn’t trust them with this much responsibility!” He stood up and looked over at Charlotte with an apologetic look. “ Sorry Prickly Princess, I’ll be right back, after I teach those punks a lesson.” He muttered as he stalked over to them, she shook her head as she giggled softly.

Yami talked a big game but Charlotte knew he actually cared for all of the members in his squad, sure he was tough on them, and yelled at them a lot. But he genuinely cared about them and would risk his life to protect theirs, it was actually very sweet. Charlotte felt the same about her squad; they were like her sisters or daughters, she loved and cared for them, was strict when she needed to be, and would also risk her life to protect theirs.

“ Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A young man spoke, Charlotte looked up at the voice and instantly her eyes narrowed. He didn’t even wait for an answer and sat across from her, she crossed her arms.

“ Actually yes that seat  _ is _ in fact taken. So if you don’t mind-.” She began but the man quickly cut her off.

“ Funny, I don’t see anyone here.” He told her while looking around, she could tell this man believed he was the gods gift to women, and it made her roll her eyes.

“ Well he’s busy at the moment but he will be back shortly.” Charlotte told him as politely as she could, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed he currently had Asta by the top of his head and was holding him in the air. She sighed, was that boy ever  _ not _ in trouble?

“ I, I think you’re just trying to get rid of me!” The man laughed, he really was full of himself wasn’t he? “ But it’s not gonna work.” He added, causing Charlotte to roll her eyes once again.

“ Well you don’t have much of a choice; you can either leave willingly, or I can  _ make _ you leave.” Charlotte said, she was very annoyed by this man and wanted him to just go away. But apparently he didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

“ Really? A delicate little thing like you is going to make me leave? I’d  _ love _ to see that!” He told her smugly, Charlotte glared at him and stood up, she was going to show him how  _ delicate _ she was when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

“ I’ll admit I’d love to see that too, especially since I know she’ll kick your ass three ways to Sunday.” Yami said as he came up behind Charlotte and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “ Now, if I were you, I’d listen to this _strong and very_ _beautiful woman._ Before she makes you, because once she’s done kicking your ass, I’ll start kicking it and it’s going to be a very bad time for you.” Yami added as he straightened up, using his full height to his advantage. The young man paled instantly and quickly got up from his seat and ran for the hills.

Charlotte shook her head before turning around, her face serious, almost comically so. Yami frowned and scratched the back of his head.

“ Really, Yami? I could’ve handled that by myself.” She told him deadpan, they both knew she was more than capable, but for some reason Yami felt the need to come over there and back her up.

“ I know you could have, I just wanted to make sure that punk knew after you were finished with him your boyfriend was going to make sure he was, y’know, good and dead.” He muttered the last part under his breath. Charlotte tilted her head a little bit as a sudden thought popped into her head.

“ Yami Sukehiro, are you  _ jealous? _ ” She asked, she watched as Yami blushed and looked away. That confirmed it. She had never really seen him jealous before and it was quite surprising to see.

“ Nah I wouldn’t say  _ jealous _ I would say...more like…” He struggled, he couldn’t find a different word to describe what he was feeling. It wasn’t that the kid was better looking than him or anything, although, he guessed that kid  _ did  _ look more like the type others thought Charlotte should be with instead of him. He shook his head when she suddenly walked up to him.

“ It’s ok if you were, sometimes jealousy can be good for a relationship, I’ll admit I’ve been jealous myself a few times.” She admitted with a bashful laugh. “ But, let’s not make a habit of it ok? I am yours, and you are mine, and no one can separate us.” She told him softly. She noticed a strange look in Yami’s eyes and she frowned a bit before he surprised her.

Yami cupped her face between his hands and leaned down to place a soft yet very passionate kiss on her lips. Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise, she may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out! He knew she wasn’t very into PDA, but then again neither was he, and yet he felt the need to kiss her right here, right now, in front of all of these people! She was a blushing mess, but when she realized she didn’t actually care what other people thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The two parted after a moment and she was surprised to see a soft gentle smile on Yami’s face instead of the cocky one he usually had. She smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“ Took the words right out of my mouth Prickly Princess.”


	22. You Are Beautiful (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is 18+ For suggestive themes!

Grey was not having a very good night. First, the Black Bulls were attending another one of the capitals harvest festivals which made her nervous since there would be tons of people. Second, Gauche had been helping with the Black Bulls food stall, why they always had to have one was beyond her, and she was sitting at a table watching her boyfriend when she heard a few women talking behind her.

“ He’s quite handsome isn’t he? I bet he’s  _ very _ good with his hands.” A young woman whispered, Grey frowned at first not knowing who they were talking about.

“ Who? the brunette?” Another questioned before, Grey assumed, she got a nod of confirmation. “ Yes he is quite handsome, I wonder if he’s single? If he is then maybe I can find out if he is good with his hands.” She giggled, Grey frowned, sure Gauche was pretty good with his hands she thought; he could build or repair anything if he had too although he didn’t like it.

“ Sadly no, not from what I heard. Apparently he’s dating some girl in his squad.” The woman from earlier said with a sad sigh.

“ Ooh is it that pink haired one?” Woman two asked, Grey frowned, she had never thought about Gauche and Vanessa possibly being a good match, she just couldn’t see it.

“ No, it’s that one sitting right there.” Woman one whispered, apparently nodding towards Grey. She instantly turned red and almost shielded her face, she didn’t like people staring at her, it made her beyond nervous!

“ Really?  _ Her _ ?” Woman two scoffed, causing Grey to turn even more red. “ Seriously? He can do  _ way _ better than her! I mean, just look at her; she’s plain, wears baggy clothes, from what I can tell her chest is quite small, there’s just nothing about her that stands out or is, honestly, very attractive about her!” The woman spoke louder with each word, her friend tried to shush her but the damage was done; Grey heard every word.

Grey quickly stood up and walked over to Gauche, she kept her head down and quietly tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

“ Hey, what’s up?” He asked as he turned to look at her. He noticed her face was as red as a tomato and instantly he frowned. From what he could see of her face she looked very upset. “ What happened? Are you ok?” He added in concern.

“ I-I’m fine. I just w-want to go home...please.” She asked softly as she continued to look anywhere but him. He bent down to try and see if he could look in her eyes but she quickly threw her hands up to her face and covered it. Gauche sighed before agreeing and taking her back to the base.

——

Grey quickly walked inside her room and threw herself onto her bed, those girls were right; he should be with someone like Vanessa, someone pretty, with lots of curves, and an amazing personality. Not someone who was shy, quiet, and was overall  _ plain _ . She quickly buried her face in a pillow before she heard a soft knock on her door and then it clicked open.

“ So are you going to tell me what happened?” Gauche asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against her door frame. He knew something was bothering her the minute she had walked over to him, but of course she wouldn’t tell him. But now that they were back home he was going to get an answer.

Grey contemplated telling Gauche what those women had said, but she didn’t want to upset him. But she also knew that if she lied he would be even  _ more _ upset.

“ Why are you with someone like me?” Grey whispered as she moved her head to look at him. He frowned and walked over to her.

“ What do you mean?” He asked, he was with her because she was brave, smart, beautiful, amongst other things. The phrase in her sentence that mostly confused him was ‘someone like her’, what did she mean by that?

“ I-I mean, why are you with someone as  _ plain _ as me when you c-could be with someone like V-Vanessa.” She asked as she sat up, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. She averted her gaze back to the floor.

“ ‘Plain’? Grey, you’re not plain. You’re beautiful and very special, who the hell told you that you were plain?” Gauche asked, he was going to be knocking some heads when he found out someone had disrespected her like that. He frowned again when she mentioned Vanessa, why would he be with her? She wasn’t his type. Sure she was a good friend and squadmate, but he never saw her as anything more. He noticed Grey went red again.

“ A c-couple of women at the festival; they said that I was too plain to be with you, that my clothes were too baggy, and my chest was too s-small.” She said the last part softly and she only hugged the pillow tigheter, as though she were trying to hide her chest from him.

It suddenly dawned on Gauche why she was so upset, she didn’t feel good enough to be with him. She was already insecure about her looks and those idiots only made it  _ worse _ ! Gauche frowned, how could he show her just how beautiful and perfect she was? An idea struck him, he quickly walked over to the bedroom door and shut it before walking over to Grey and pulling the pillow out of her arms. When she looked up at him he held out a hand.

“ Come here for a second.” He instructed, he noticed the confused look in her eyes but she took his hand and he pulled her up before walking over to the mirror. He placed her between him and the mirror and looked at their reflections. He didn’t know if his idea would help her at all, but it was worth a try. He unclasped her Black Bulls robe and threw it to the side.

“ W-What are you doing?” Grey asked nervously, she looked away from her reflection, she hated seeing herself in the mirror. But Gauche put a hand under her chin and gently moved it to face the mirror again.

“ Showing you how beautiful I think you are.” Gauche told her softly before leaning over, placing a kiss on her cheek, before moving down and kissing her neck. He felt her suddenly inhale when he sucked on that sweet spot just below her pulse. They hadn’t gone ‘all the way’ in their relationship yet, but they got pretty close one time and Grey had gotten too nervous to continue and Gauche respected that. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he was more than willing to wait until she was ready.

Gauche moved from her neck to her shoulder and slid the straps of her dress off them, he had to admit he was glad Vanessa had convinced her to wear this cute little blue dress. He looked up to see her reaction in the mirror and was surprised to see her looking back at him. Grey was watching his every move, as though she were in some sort of trance, usually she was covering her face or looking away. Gauche smirked a little, he wondered what made her decide to change tonight. His hand reached up and began to play with the zipper on her dress.

Grey felt Gauche playing with the zipper on the back of her dress and when she looked into Gauche’s eyes she noticed he was asking for permission to take off her dress. Grey swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding, he always asked for permission before he did anything with her. It made her feel safe that he took her thoughts and feelings into account. She felt him pull her zipper down before he pushed her sleeves off her shoulders and her dress fell around her ankles and she was left in nothing but her under garments. Grey’s arms quickly shot up to cover her chest.

“ Are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Gauche asked softly, he watched her shake her head but he wanted to look in her eyes. That was the only way he knew he could tell how she was truly feeling, when she looked over at him he could tell she wasn’t uncomfortable, just nervous.

“ N-No, I’m ok.” She told him with a firm nod, Gauche nodded before he moved and suddenly placed a feather light kiss on the nape of her neck.

“ Your hair is beautiful.” He told her before moving down and kissing between her shoulders. “ Your eyes are beautiful.” He moved down further, steadily listing off every single thing he thought was beautiful about her.

Every place Gauche kissed made Grey’s skin feel like it was on fire, his words; as soft and as gentle as they were, held something else in them. A promise that tonight, he was going to show her just how beautiful he thought she was, he was going to worship her like the goddess he thought she was, if she’d allow him. The lower he went, the more he kissed, the more he whispered, the more aroused Grey became. She felt it was almost silly to be as aroused as she was and he hadn’t even really  _ touched _ her.

Gauche slowly worked his way back up before placing one last kiss on her nape, just where he had started. He noticed Grey’s arms had fallen away from her chest and now sat at her sides. He was glad that she felt comfortable enough to do that, he gently played with the back of her bra before looking back into the mirror. He noticed how red Grey’s body had become, was she that nervous? Gauche had to admit, he was just as nervous as she was, this was the farthest they had ever gone. Usually they would make out, maybe take all but their undergarments off, and then Grey would ask to stop and Gauche would.

“ Y-You...you can take it off if you want.” Grey told him softly, he could hear how dry her voice had become and he almost wanted to laugh. He wasn’t the only one turned on by this then. He nodded and slowly unclasped her bra and they watched as it fell to the floor.

Grey quickly closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see his reaction. He had never actually  _ seen _ her chest before now. She was waiting for him to laugh, to admit that her chest was smaller than anyones he had ever seen. But it never came, she cracked an eye open and looked in the mirror and her eyes widened in shock at what stared back at her.

Gauche was staring at her with the warmest, most gentle smile she had ever seen. His eyes held nothing but love and adoration, although she could see a hint of something else in them, what did Vanessa call it? Lust? She couldn’t remember. But Gauche wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

“ Your breasts are very beautiful Grey.” he told her softly before moving down and kissing her shoulder, a small smile on his face before he looked back up at her. “  _ You _ are very beautiful.”

Grey blushed even more than what she already was, he always made her feel like the most beautiful person on the planet even when she didn’t think so. He made her feel so special, so  _ loved _ . She was truly the luckiest woman in the world.

“ If you’ll let me, I’d like to show you just  _ how _ beautiful I think you are.” Gauche whispered, a finger rubbing small circles on her stomach. Grey frowned, didn’t he already tell her how beautiful she was? After a moment it dawned on her what he was asking, he wanted to go further, but he wouldn’t unless she gave him the greenlight.

Did she want to take that next step though? Grey wasn’t sure, even if the wetness between her legs told her otherwise. She could tell Gauche did, but him being the gentleman he was wasn’t going to force her too. Grey was very nervous about it, what if she was bad at it? There was only one way to know for sure.

“ Ok.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, she turned in his arms and looked at him. He was slightly confused and she could sense he was unsure.

“ Are you sure? We don’t have too.” He told her as he began rubbing circles on the small of her back. She nodded before standing on her toes and kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“ Gauche, please make love to me.” She whispered after pulling away slightly. Gauche nodded before moving his hands down to her thighs and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them over to the bed before gently laying her down on it.

That night, Grey found out just how  _ good _ Gauche was with his hands.


	23. You are Beautiful Pt. II (Grey x Gauche)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on writing a sequel but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it out! This one has no suggestive content in it btw i hopenyou all enjoy~!

Gauche was walking through the streets of the Capital with purpose, he was  _ very _ angry. Last night, a couple of women had told Grey that she was plain and not very attractive and it upset her a lot. It really pissed him off that those women felt it was  _ ok _ to put someone down because, in their opinion, they weren’t ‘beautiful’. Even thinking about it now made his blood boil. After Grey had told him he made it his mission to make her feel beautiful that entire night, which, in his opinion, he succeeded at. Well, he  _ hoped _ he did anyway. He felt Grey holding onto the back of his shirt as they walked, he asked her to come with him so she could point the women out to him.

“ This is where you were sitting right?” He asked as they came to the courtyard where they had set up the food stand. He felt Grey let go of his shirt before she moved to stand next to him.

“ Y-Yeah, but Gauche, do you  _ really  _ h-have to do this? I mean, I’m ok now.” She stammered as she grabbed his arm, she should’ve known better than to tell him. She didn’t want him to be upset and cause a scene, it would be very embarrassing!

“ Yes I do. Those hags need to learn that their opinion is just that: an opinion, not gospel.” He told her as he looked around, he saw an elderly man cleaning up some trash and he walked over to him.

“ Hey old man! Were you here last night?” Gauche shouted as he walked up to the man, Grey followed closely behind, although she stayed hidden behind him.

“ Yes I was, why? Did you lose something?” The old man asked patiently, not seeming to mind Gauche’s gruff attitude.

“ No we’re looking for two ha-i mean women,” Gauche all but spat those words out. “ they were sitting over there, talking about my girlfriend behind her back. I’d just like to know their names so they can apologize to her.” He added as he crossed his arms, the old man seemed to think for a moment.

“ Oh, you’re probably looking for the Carrion sisters. They’re a rotten bunch I’ll tell you that.” The old man shook his head, apparently this wasn’t the first time these girls mouths have gotten them into trouble.

“ Where can we find these Carrion sisters?” Gauche asked Grey peered around Gauche to also look at the old man.

“ Probably at their dress shop, it's just down that street. You can’t miss it.” The old man directed. Gauche nodded in thanks and headed in that direction, Grey following behind.

As they came upon the dress shop Gauche felt his blood boil even more, he was about to walk inside when Grey grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

“ Y-You don’t have to do this Gauche! You’ll get in trouble i-if you go in there like this! I’m not worth it.” Grey pleaded, she didn’t want him to go back to prison for defending her, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened. Gauche turned slightly and looked at her.

“ Grey, you  _ are _ worth it. If I get in trouble for telling two old hags how stupid their opinions are, than so be it. I’m not going to let anyone think it's ok to hurt you, that it's ok to make you feel unworthy, that it's ok to try and break all the confidence you built up. I  _ won’t _ let them get away with it!” He told her, Grey felt herself blush. Even though he acted cold and uncaring, he was actually the opposite. At least with her anyway.

Gauche walked inside the dress shop and saw a woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, at the counter. The woman looked up and instantly a smile appeared on her face, it looked like it was supposed to be a flirtatious smile but it failed miserably in Gauche’s mind.

“ Hello there, how can I help you?” She asked sweetly as she leaned on the counter. Gauche walked up to it.

“ Are you one of the Carrion sisters?” He asked as he crossed his arms, Grey hidden behind him still with her face covered.

“ Yes I am.” The woman confirmed with a nod.

“ Good. Is your sister here? I need to speak with you both.” Gauche told her in a surprisingly calm voice, Grey had figured he would have started blowing up by now.

“ Of course, let me go get her.” The woman walked away and went to the back of the shop, Gauche and Grey could hear whispers and soft giggles. Gauche was beyond irritated at this point. Both girls walked out and stood behind the counter.

“ I’m Alyssum Carrion, and this is my sister Trillium. What exactly can we do for you?” The one called Alyssum asked in a seductive sounding voice, Gauche visibly rolled his eyes. These two were unbelievable.

“ Firstly; there is absolutely  _ nothing _ you two can do for me,” he started, his voice beginning to get louder. “ Secondly; you two disrespected my girlfriend, you called her ‘plain’, ‘unattractive’, and ‘small chested’. All of those things are untrue!” Grey was silently hoping the floor would suddenly open up and swallow her whole as Gauche continued.

“ I understand everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but yours is stupid. Very stupid. Putting down another girl because she doesn’t meet your definition of ‘beautiful’ is absolutely  _ disgusting _ ! If anything you two are the plain and unattractive ones. Anyone who thinks it’s ok to put others down for their looks in order to make themselves feel better is a low and poor excuse for a human being, especially when the person you’re putting down is  _ my  _ girlfriend!” Gauche all but yelled as he slammed his hands onto their counter, the smiles were wiped clean off the women’s faces.

“ You two, heh, you’re both pathetic. You think talking about someone behind their back makes you so big and special, well guess what? It doesn’t. It makes you small and insignificant. I know you both aren’t going to apologize for what you said to Grey, you’re too much of a coward. But, if I  _ ever _ , and I mean  _ ever _ hear you two say something about Grey again. I will come back here, and I  _ will _ make sure those plastic heads of yours roll.” Gauche glowered down at the women, they were terrified. The more Gauche had spoken the louder he got, disgust had been laced in every single word he uttered, he found these women beyond disgusting.

Grey, on the other hand, was standing behind him, her face as red as one of the dresses on display. She was beyond embarrassed! Why did he always have to make a scene? Although she would admit hearing him call her his ‘girlfriend’ did warm her heart a bit.

“ C’mon Grey let’s go.” Gauche said as he turned around, he took Grey’s hand in his and he pulled her out of the dress shop, leaving the two women stunned.

“ W-Why’d you do that Gauche? I told you, i-it was ok!” Grey stammered as he led her through the crowd that had gathered outside the shop, apparently they could all hear Gauche shouting from outside. He sighed before stopping to look at her.

“ And I told  _ you _ that I wasn’t going to let them get away with talking about you like that! Every word I said in there about them was true and you know it! Do you really think I’d let anyone talk about someone I love that way?!” Gauche shouted, causing everyone to look at them. But Grey didn’t even notice, she was too stunned by what he said; he  _ loved  _ her? She watched a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“ Y-You love me?” She asked softly, Gauche rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“ Of course I love you, did you honestly doubt that? Especially after last night?” He muttered. Last night was one of the best nights of Grey’s life, he made her feel so warm, so loved, so safe, and, just like he promised, oh so very beautiful.

Grey quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest, she could tell this had surprised him as his body stiffened. But he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

“ I love you too Gauche! I promise, I’ll try to defend you just like you defended me!” She told him with a firm nod, causing him to chuckle softly.


End file.
